After End Game
by Mirai M. Mieux
Summary: READ THE AUTHORS NOTE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT DEMOLITION TAKING PLACE no, that's not the real story...
1. What happened

**Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 belongs to Activision/Infinity Ward…except for the plot of this fanfiction…obviously…**

It's been four days.

Four days since it's started. Or maybe it continued from five years ago.

It didn't matter.

It was war.

It was life.

And it all went downhill in less than one week.

Lieutenant General Shepherd sent two members of the Task Force 141 to the mountain base in Kazhastan to retrieve a downed ACS module as he had another man from the 75th Rangers Regiment go undercover in an attempt to weed out a major terrorist, Vladimir Makarov, only to fail in that attack and ignite a deadly war between America and Russia. Task Force 141 headed to Brazil's Favelas to track down Alejandro Rojas' assistant, as he was the one who supplied Makarov with the ammunition to attack the international airport. After apprehending and torture, the Task Force had a manhunt for Rojas himself in a deadly cat and mouse chase with militia firing from every rooftop and corner imaginable.

Rojas was apprehended and the Task Force managed to escape the favela, one man almost left behind. From the information gathered from Rojas' assistant, they team headed to a Russian Oil rig to secure hostages and allow the Marines to destroy the SAM sites, leaving them to attack the Gulag, a political prison where a mysterious prisoner Six-Two-Seven, was held, and to keep away from Makarov. After rushing through the prison with the threat of guards and the navy bombing the building, they managed to secure Prisoner Six-Two-Seven, who was recognized as Captain John Price, Captain John "Soap" MacTavish's previous captain during his time in the SAS.

There, they rejoined with General Shepherd and attacked a Russian base where mobile SAMs and a submarine housing a nuclear missile was housed. Price had gone to the sub alone, leaving most of the Task Force to guard it as he worked. Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley noticed Silo doors opening as Price worked inside. A missile was launched into the air, unknown to the entire Task Force it was used as an EMP over Washington, D.C. to turn the tide of battle towards the US Military after Russians had invaded the city.

With that, the Task Force was divided into two, one group heading to the Georgian-Russian border, the other to Afghanistan. As they proceeded with their individual missions, many of the Task Force members were eliminated by Shepherd's Shadow Company, Simon "Ghost" Riley and Gary "Roach" Sanderson. Captains MacTavish and Price were then left in the middle of a war between Makarov and Shepherd's men. With the help of Nikolai and information from Makarov, the trio escaped to Site Hotel Bravo, Shepherd's base of operations where Nikolai leaves them as Price claims it to be a 'one way trip.' After a long battle through the base, they find Shepherd boarding Zodiacs, where they take one for themselves and follow in a boat chase where they encounter heavy resistance. From there Shepherd is taken by Pave Low, stopping over a waterfall as a sandstorm threatens their safety. Price orders MacTavish to slow down, aiming and damaging the back rotors of the helicopter before both boat and heli fall over the waterfall. From there MacTavish heads after Shepherd, dazed and only armed with a knife. After finding the remains of a helicopter and Shepherd running off into a sandstorm, he finds him leaning on a car. Before he could do the deed, Shepherd disarms and slams MacTavish's head into the car, grabbing a knife himself and stabbing him in the chest and preparing to execute MacTavish. Before the shot is fired, Price rescues him, engaging in a fist fight as MacTavish struggles to reach the gun tossed aside. Price falls beside him and Shepherd kicks the knife away, then with the same foot, kicks MacTavish face, causing him to back out. From there, he slips in and out of conscienceness as Price and Shepherd fight, the tables turning to Shepherd. In a last ditch effort to help Price, MacTavish pulls the knife free from his chest and throws with great accuracy, hitting Shepherd in the eye and effectively killing him. From there, Price awakens to administer first aid as Nikolai returns, ready to take them to safety.

This is where Captain John "Soap" MacTavish passed out.

**So…kinda rough, ain't it…**

**I do have a good idea for this story, so don't give up on it yet, alright?**

**I would appreciate it if you reviewed…**

**I won't say "Read/Review…" cuz if you got here, means you read it, right? :P**

**Thanks…**

**And who else got suuuuper pissed when Ghost and Roach got murdered by that bastard named Shepherd?**

**He's a shepherd alright…lead them right to their deaths…**

**^^Reivew please! **


	2. Safehouse

**I guess people actually like this story...?**

**Modern Warfare 2 belongs to their respective owners**

**

* * *

**

"Soap...Soap!"

"I do not think that is a good idea Price."

"To hell with that! He could be dying!"

Captain John Price and Nikolai stood face to face in Nikolai's Pave Low, which was currently in flight on auto pilot. Captain John "Soap" MacTavish was unconscious, bandages wrapped crudely around his head and chest. Price also sported bandages on his head and face, along with his left arm in a sling. The right was being held back by Nikolai after Price had tried to roughly shake MacTavish awake.

"Patience, my friend. We will be at my safe house soon, where I have a friend waiting to give medical attention. Do not worry." Nikolai tried to reason. Price sighed as he dropped his arm.

"Soap shouldn't be going down like this...damn it..."

"...and who the bloody hell said I would be down for the count? You have no faith in me Price..."

"Soap! You are awake!" Nikolai exclaimed. MacTavish gave a small smirk.

"I'm still breathin'; I ain't going down that easily."

"Shit Soap, you scared the shit outta me with that damned stunt you pulled back there." Price sighed, shaking his head. MacTavish's face turned serious.

"Shepherd...he's dead, right?" he asked.

"Bloody hell of course he's dead Soap! People don't survive a damned throwing knife to the eye." Price reminded him.

"Good...worried about you Price..."

"You worried about me? I wasn't the one with the bloody knife stuck up in my chest!" Price yelled, a bewildered look on his face as Nikolai returned to the cockpit, keeping his laughs quiet. MacTavish laughed softly.

"Glad to have you back old man."

"Friends, we will be at the safe house in ten minutes." Nikolai announced. MacTavish looked over at Price.

"Price...how many days was it since we got you out of the Gulag?"

"Two by my count."

"Then it's only been two days since this all started..."

"Or it's another high point of the war five years ago. I swear we won that war..."

"Thought the same thing myself three days ago."

* * *

Nikolai landed the Pave Low in a rocky desert, helping Price move MacTavish into a hidden underground tunnel hidden away by boulders. Inside was a small room, able to hold five men comfortably. Which was convenient, as there was another man inside reading a large book. Nikolai greeted the man in Russian before introducing them.

"This is an old friend of mine, his name is Adrian. He was a doctor a long time ago."

"Don't worry, we'll have you up again soon. Nikolai, Price, you should go hide the Pave Low before we have unwanted guests." Adrian said. He had a Russian accent, but spoke English better than Nikolai, which was a bonus.

"Da, we will. Let's go Pri-" Nikolai stopped as MacTavish passed out, his weight doubling on him. Price tried his best to keep him up with only one arm. Adrian came over and helped the two move him to a nearby cot.

"You two go. He'll be fine soon." Adrian ushered. Price took a glance at MacTavish, who was at this point deathly pale with sweat covering his face. The duo left quietly, heading to the Pave Low.

"Do not worry Price, Soap will be fine." Nikolai assured him, patting him on the back as they climbed in.

"That bastard better not...you should have seen it Nikolai. He went after Shepherd like a drugged dog. Found him with a knife in the chest about to be shot in the head. I saved him, just for him to save me a few minutes later by taking the damned knife out of his own chest and had a lucky throw...a very lucky throw." Price shuddered at the memory, then winced as his arm moved.

"When Adrian finishes, we will ask if he can look at your arm." Nikolai said as he piloted the Pave Low behind large rocks in the distance. Price nodded once as he watched the ground go by deep in thought.

* * *

"Nikolai, Price. MacTavish is doing much better now. He has a slight fever from infection, but no broken bones, just the one wound." Adrian had greeted the two when they came in an hour later. Price felt relief wash over him as he sank into a nearby chair. Nikolai grinned widely, then looked at Price's relaxed figure.

"Adrian, do you mind looking at Price's arm?" Price jumped at his name, remembering about his broken arm. Adrian gave no word as he approached Price and removed the sling and feeling the arm. Price took a sharp intake of breath as Adrian's hand felt along the middle.

"It's a clean break, but I can reset the bone...should I get you morphine now?" Adrian asked. Price shook his head.

"Just toss me a piece of rubber, that'll do the trick." Nikolai handed the requested item over with a confused look on his face as Adrian got a makeshift cast ready. Adrian turned back to Price as he placed the rubber between his teeth and closed his eyes. Adrian put his hands around the arm.

"One..."

"Bloody hell get on with it!" Price yelled, slightly muffled. With a shrug Adrian swiftly moved the two bones back into their places. Price bit down on the rubber as he stifled a yell of pain, Nikolai catching a few words of "song of a bitch" and "fucking bastard!" muffled yell. Adrian worked in putting the cast on as Price removed the rubber, a deep impression of his teeth that Nikolai could spot from the opposite end of the room.

"Good God Price, nice bite mark there." he commented. Price shrugged.

"Back in the Gulag, someone else broke my arm and they gave me wood...not a pleasant experience...I had splinters in my gums for weeks."

"I'm assuming it was this arm, as it seemed to move back into place a lot better than I had hoped. It should heal within four weeks then." Adrian said as he finished. Price nodded, spotting MacTavish laying down on a cot in the corner, his face gaining more color than he last saw, but still pale.

"He'll be waking up soon, you know. But until then, you two should get some rest." Adrian advised, motioning to two extra cots.

"Sounds like a great idea." Price muttered as an adrenaline rush dissipated, leaving him fatigued.

"Wake us if there is danger." Nikolai warned. Adrian nodded, grabbing a silenced Dragunov and silenced M9 and heading outside. Price laid down on the cot, a fresh wave of exhaustion lulling him into sleep the millisecond his head hit the pillow.

**

* * *

**

The first chapter...

**I don't know how well I'm capturing each character personality and dialogue wise...**

**any advice would be good...**

**and...**

**Expect several flashbacks in later chapters going back to the missions during campaigns from MW and MW2...**

**and just cuz I'm bored, anybody want to add me on PSN my name is Manami_Murasaki...**

**yes...**

**Review please**


	3. Awaken and Broken

**Again, Infinity Ward owns Call of Duty Modern Warfare one and Two…obviously. **

**Adrian belongs to me. And the plot.**

* * *

"Price...wake up!" Adrian muttered, shaking the captain awake. Price muttered a long string of elaborate swear words as his peaceful sleep was interrupted.

"What the bloody hell you want?" he grumbled, turning away from Adrian.

"Nikolai and I are heading to the city to get supplies. Stay up and guard the safe house." Adrian muttered, handing Price his M1911 as he sat up groggily. Price bent down and grabbed his hat off of the floor and watched as Adrian's back disappeared up the tunnel entrance. He sighed as he sat in a chair, spotting MacTavish in a nearby cot, not as pale as the night before, but bandages wrapped around his chest held small spots of blood. He looked at his casted arm and sighed, knowing it would be near impossible to try to change the bandages, it was better to wait for Adrian and Nikolai to return.

Price instead turned the TV on, getting a little surprise when he saw himself and MacTavish staring at him with a Russian female newscaster voiced over in English, surprisingly.

"Captains John Price and John "Soap" MacTavish of the disbanded Task Force 141 are armed and extremely dangerous. If you have any information contact your police tip line immediately."

"Heh, haven't we become popular?"

"Hey Soap, how you feeling'?" Price asked, turning to face his mohawked comrade.

"I feel like shit."

"Anyone would after...falling over a waterfall, getting your head bashed in and stabbed in the chest...come to think of it, normal people would be dead." Price listed, grabbing a water bottle and handing it to MacTavish who drank most of it quickly.

"We are the Task Force 141, able to scale icy mountains, infiltrate enemy bases, hunt down two criminals with militia breathing down our necks, save hostages and break a HVI out of a maximum security prison. Not to mention former members of the SAS. Nothing normal ever comes out of that." MacTavish joked. Price chuckled, remembering the crazy antics that they had endured.

"Like when Griggs had Gaz so drunk that he ended up going to a male strip club?"

"Holy crap, forgot about that...reminds me of when Meat took Roach and Ghost to a bar and got the three of them so smashed they ended up in Japan…while we were in Australia."

"How the bloody hell they managed that?"

"No clue, not even eye witnesses."

"Holy crap…"

"Hey, where's Nikolai?" MacTavish asked after realizing he was missing.

"He went with Adrian to get more supplies." Price replied.

"Who's Adrian?" MacTavish questioned wearily.

"One of Nikolai's buddies, helped stitch you up." Price answered, staring at the TV as his and MacTavish's faces reappeared.

"Oh...where are we?"

"Bloody hell Soap, what's with all the questions?" Price turned exasperated to his comrade.

"I want to know! I hate not knowing!" MacTavish replied, mimicking Price.

"From what I saw, we're in the desert." Price replied, lifting his casted arm onto his lap as he leaned his chair back on the back two legs.

"Wait, when'd your arm break?" MacTavish stared at the cast as if it were another head.

"Shepherd got me, bloody hell Soap I had this arm in a sling on the Pave Low!" Price stared back as equally abnormal.

"Excuse me if I was unconscious from blood loss." MacTavish shot at him.

"Bloody hell is your fault! You had to play hero and went after Shepherd yourself!"

"At least he's dead!"

"AFTER he stabbed you!"

"At least I wasn't beat shitless! You almost died!"

"You almost died too!"

"That bastard got what he deserved! He personally killed my team! I already lost one to some maniacal jackass, but two teams? Do you know how infuriating that is?" MacTavish yelled. Price blinked, surprised at the outburst. MacTavish also blinked before turning over and facing the wall mutely, bracing against a wave a pain from his chest. Silence followed awkwardly, settling over them like a fog. Price's gaze went down, the brim of his hat covering his eyes.

"Soap, I'm sor-"

A loud bang interrupted him. MacTavish sat up quickly, ignoring pain as his bandages grew red faster. Price grabbed his M1911 and tossed MacTavish a USP .45, both aimed at the door.

"My friends! We must leave now!" Nikolai came barging in, quickly scooping up whatever he could and running out, almost crushing small Adrian as he ran out.

"What's going on?" MacTavish asked quickly.

"Shadow Company is heading this way! The Pave Low is ready to go!" Adrian replied as he left himself with an armful of supplies, Nikolai pressing himself against the wall to get out of the way before motioning to Price.

"Help me move him Price!"

MacTavish grumbled something as the two helped him up the stairs, Arian passing to gather the rest of whatever they needed. Price struggled a bit as he only had one good arm; something that almost had them topple when Adrian rushed passed them to the top. When they got outside, the Pave Low sat waiting, its blades kicking up dirt and sand. Nikolai moved MacTavish to the copilot's seat, Price and Adrian taking the two turret guns.

"We will need to change those bandages when we land." Nikolai said as he glanced at the now very red bandages around MacTavish's chest.

"Let's get out of here first then worry about that." MacTavish growled. Nikolai complied as he took off.

"We've got company! Three armored vehicles and twenty foot mobiles approaching from the southwest!" Adrian announced. Price also spotted them and what they were holding scared him near shitless.

"AT4!" he yelled. Up front, MacTavish went paler.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE! SHOOT THEM!" he yelled. Bullets from the armored vehicles started to bombard them. Both Adrian and Price started their attack, firing the two turret guns at the advancing enemy, Price somewhat handicapped with only one arm. Nikolai managed to let them get the best shot angles without getting hit from a misguided flare set off from the guided rockets.

"Can't we go any faster?" MacTavish asked, watching the scenery change from desert to forest slowly. Nikolai shook his head in reply as Adrian called "All tangos down!"

"I guess its fi-i- FAST MOVERS!" MacTavish stared as three harriers flew with high speeds towards the nearly defenseless Pave Low. Nikolai turned back to Adrian and Price.

"Get ready to fire on those Harriers! Strap down!" he said. Price gave a confused look as he did so, Adrian understanding immediately. MacTavish looked at Nikolai as he tried to understand what he planned to do. Without warning, Nikolai spun the Pave Low, Adrian firing and Price following suit afterwards. Somehow the bullet spray managed to hit crucial points on the three planes, as they all exploded and fell back to the ground in a fiery ball of twisted metal.

MacTavish watched, then sighed as he sank back into his seat, an unknown adrenaline rush wearing off.

"Wasn't that an adventure..." he muttered as he closed his eyes. Price shot a worried look at Adrian.

"Think you could look him over now?" he asked.

"We have to wait until we're on stable ground." Adrian replied. "He should be fine until then."

Nikolai overheard but didn't say anything, taking a small glance to the side at MacTavish. To see him so exhausted and nearly broken was a sight that Nikolai thought he would never see in this or any lifetime, and it worried him. But he knew Price was worrying a lot more than he was showing, which was a lot seeing as how anxious he had become. Price had his head leaned against the seat, his casted arm in his lap as his good arm laid next to him, his fingers drumming the seat quickly.

"Nikolai, how much further?" he snapped.

"Ten minutes my friend." Nikolai replied smoothly despite Price's anger. He continued to drum his fingers, tempo increasing dramatically as he continued.

Price kept thinking about MacTavish's outburst back at the safe house. He knew he was considered KIA after he had been rescued and met with Shepherd. But MacTavish had to lose two close teams within the span of five years, something you never ask of any solider, no matter how battle toughened they are. Before, MacTavish was the FNG with the crazy ass name, now he is, or rather was, the captain of Task Force 141.

"We are here my friends." Nikolai said, snapping Price out of his thoughts, the blades of the Pave Low slowing down.

**

* * *

**

Reverse Psychology in Progress

**Don't Review**


	4. Massacre

**Again, I don't own anything except for Adrian and the plot, obviously.**

**Sorry it's so short, I couldn't make this chapter longer than it already was without disrputing the intergrity of the other chapters.**

* * *

As the Pave Low landed, Adrian stood quickly and started to take a few things out.

"Where is 'here,' exactly?" MacTavish asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"We are near the Georgian-Russian border." Nikolai responded hesitantly, something the two captains didn't catch.

"Wait, Georgian-Russian border? Why out here?" Price asked as he himself got out.

"It is one of the few places that I think will have enough supplies for us to be able to be comfortable for a while and have enough weapons." Nikolai replied, making eye contact with Adrian.

"Right, I'll go up ahead. Nikolai, Price, you'll help MacTavish, right?" Adrian said as he left. The two nodded, MacTavish slightly insulted that he still needed help just to get around. He stood up, Nikolai and Price helping keep his balance as they exited the Pave Low. The trio walked out to see a grassy landscape with trees surrounding them, and solar panels off in the distance. Up ahead was a hill, and on the top of the hill was a log house with a driveway leading up to it.

"Soap, that place look familiar to you?" Price asked, taking in the view.

"Not in the slightest." MacTavish replied. Nikolai averted his eyes as they climbed up the driveway. Adrian came up to them, staring at Nikolai as he spoke.

"Excuse me my friends, there's been a bit of a mess...a bloody bath, actually." he said. Nikolai kept looking away seemingly interested in the surrounding trees as to avoid Adrian's gaze.

"Really now? Blood bath, eh? Why the hell would that happen out here?" Price asked. Adrian didn't reply as he went back to gather more things. The two captains and Nikolai headed up to the house, Adrian passing them quickly and opening the back door.

"So where's this blood bath? I do-holy fucking shit..." Price's jaw dropped as he saw masses of dead bodies on top of each other, blood spray dried everywhere and the bullet casings to show it. And it was only the basement. They headed up a set of stairs, entering the kitchen where more bodies laid in mounds. They left out there and were surprised when they were even more shocked that there were a huge amount of bodies in the entrances. An office doorway and main entrance had more than twenty bodies stacked at each entrance, and next to a table and on the stairs hundreds of bullet shells. In the middle of the massacre was an unharmed computer with newspaper clippings. Price and Nikolai set MacTavish down on the stair case, inspecting their surroundings. MacTavish started to count how many bullet shells there were, watching Price wander to the computer. As Price looked over the unmarked computer, he gaze shifted to the newspaper clippings. One described a bombing in London, and another mentioned the attack on Zakhaev International Airport. He scanned through, realization starting to dawn on his face as he whipped around to face Nikolai angrily.

"WE'RE IN MAKAROV'S HIDEOUT? WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING NIKOLAI?" he yelled.

"This is a safe place! No one will think of coming here!" Nikolai defended. MacTavish didn't say anything, remaining mute as he gathered his thoughts.

"We're leaving, and not coming back." Price growled. As he passed the silent MacTavish, he spotted the blood seeping through the bandages.

"...as soon as we get you checked out." he muttered. Adrian came from the top of the stairs, helping Price get MacTavish up the stairs to a room filled with sleeping bags and a body stuffed in the corner. They helped MacTavish onto a cot where Adrian removed the old bandages.

"Don't move around or stress yourself too much or it'll reopen otherwise." he cautioned. MacTavish nodded once in understanding.

Price was inspecting the massacre downstairs, noting the dead bodies and their intended target.

"The DSM...so they did get it...but where'd it go..."

"Price? The Pav-"

"Changed my mind Nikolai, I want to explore around here." Price cut him off. Nikolai looked shocked, but then shook his head.

"Just like you Price..."

**Review**


	5. Remnants and Ashes

…**do I realllly have to say it?**

* * *

MacTavish looked outside the window. It was morning, the sun barely showing through the trees. But despite the peaceful outdoors, he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Not because of the smell of dead bodies (something he desensitized himself from a long time ago), but his dreams, or rather, nightmares, were that of decaying bodies of his teams, each dying in their own gruesome way.

MacTavish couldn't take it anymore. He sat up, careful not to wake the still sleeping Nikolai and Adrian as he snuck out. He headed downstairs and out to the front patio, scanning the area until he spotted broken trees hanging haphazardly.

"You know, you're not good at being sneaky in your condition Soap." Price said directly behind him. MacTavish turned quickly, face to face with the captain.

"Shit Price...you gotta scare me like that?" MacTavish asked, rubbing his chest to calm down. Price smirked.

"Looking for tags?" he asked.

"...could say that." MacTavish muttered. Price patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, I'll help you." MacTavish gave a small smile as they walked.

It was quiet, the broken trees starting to fill with singing birds. If you didn't know any better, it seemed as if there was never a battle there. However, that changed when bodies of Makarov's men started to appeared scattered about. About ten feet later, burnt craters started to become frequent.

"...mortar shells." Price noted. MacTavish nodded in agreement, spotting a man differently garbed.

"...Scarecrow." he muttered, crouching next to the body and taking off the dog tags. Price watched as MacTavish stood up slowly, spotting more of his dead men and taking their dog tags.

"So what do you plan to do with the tags?" he asked as MacTavish leaned against a tree.

"Send them back to the families without a return address...shit, forgot, can't really do anything with Ghost's and Roach's..." MacTavish sighed.

"Why's that?" Price asked with a confused glance.

"No family. Ghost's family was murdered...Roach was disowned as soon as he joined the military...he's not even on his parents' wills." MacTavish replied, his expression falling at the thought. Price fell silent as well. A few minutes later MacTavish started to head to the bottom of the hill, the tree line receding quickly. Price followed, ready to keep his friend from falling over the broken trees. They were obviously smashed to bits by a high caliber gun, a spent smoke canister and thousands of bullet casings were remnants of what happened. As Price looked, an open field ahead of him was barren...except for...

"Soap...you see that?" Price asked, pointing to something in the middle of the field. MacTavish looked up from taking Ozone's tags, to see what the object of interest was to Price. Two objects, grey and black, were lying in a ditch in the middle. MacTavish started to walk towards in, stumbling over broken branches and rocks as Price helped him. As they came within ten feet, Price paused, realization dawning on him.

"Are...are those ASHES?" he cried. MacTavish remained silent as he approached, two names leaving his mouth.

"Ghost and Roach."

"You sure?" Price asked.

"I didn't find theirs or Archer's and Toad's...but they were sniper support, I have no idea where they would be..." MacTavish answered gravely. Price sighed, remembering the two men now burned beyond recognition when they had first met. Roach was nearly knocked out by Price himself on accident when they rescued him, and Ghost moments later when they escaped on the helicopters, when Price was nearly scared shitless by his appearance alone. MacTavish found the dog tags, grabbing all nine in his hands and turning quickly to leave, his face too dark to decipher his expression. Price stood back, watching MacTavish leaving before turning back to the ashes, spotting Ghost's balaclava and Roach's GPS watch, not functioning, but still intact. He took them and followed MacTavish, catching up to him and tapping him on the shoulder. MacTavish turned, and Price handed him the items.

"...thank you..." MacTavish muttered quietly, walking up to the house. Price followed silently.

* * *

When they got back up, they spotted Nikolai looking anxious, but relaxing quickly as he spotted the two captains.

"We thought something happened to you." he said as he came towards them.

"Just went for a walk Nikolai, nothing to worry about." Price replied offhandedly.

"Adrian was looking for you Soap. He wants to check on the stitches." Nikolai turned to MacTavish, who nodded once and headed inside. Price and Nikolai watched.

"Is he ok?"

"Found most of the team."

"Dead?"

"Yeah, we couldn't find a few of them though."

* * *

MacTavish headed up to the bedroom, finding Adrian sitting comfortably and reading a Russian newspaper. He looked up when he saw MacTavish come in and place the dog tags and other items into a bag.

"Hello Soap. You ok?" Adrian asked. MacTavish nodded.

"You don't seem like it...maybe PTSD?"

"No, nothing's wrong Adrian. I'm fine." MacTavish said shortly, his accent slightly flaring in annoyance. Adrian motioned to a cot, pulling up a medical bag as MacTavish took off his shirt.

"It already looks better, there's no blood showing." Adrian remarked, past tension quickly forgotten. He proceeded to remove the bandages, revealing a two inch cut, still healing and held together by multiple stitches. Dried blood outlined it, which Adrian cleaned with a wet towel.

"It's coming along nicely, but don't move your upper body too much or do anything strenuous." he warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid." MacTavish gave him a look as he applied new bandages. Adrian only smirked as he finished, cleaning up as MacTavish pulled on a new shirt and headed out. As soon as he left, Adrian went back to relaxing, picking up his newspaper and reading an article about two wanted men.

* * *

**Yes, No matter how much I love Ghost and Roach…**

**They are dead.**

**No one could survive that…**

…**(doesn't mean I have crazy dreams that they lived…)**


	6. Sleep Deprivation

**I'm not even going to do the Disclaimer, you know who owns what.**

**BTW, forgot something. I know Nikolai comes to rescue Price and Soap with a Little Bird, but a Pave Low makes more sense to me. It's more armored and can actually transport stuff...like an unconscious, almost dead man.**

**Just to clear that up.**

* * *

Price watched Nikolai cook breakfast. They had settled into Makarov's hideout and it had been a day since the two captains went on their walk and found the dog tags.

"Mornin' mates." Price greeted Adrian and a grumpy MacTavish, who responded with a resolute "shut up."

"What is wrong Soap?" Nikolai asked.

"I haven't a decents night sleep for two nights now." MacTavish groaned as he sat at the kitchen counter and let his head drop onto it.

"Bloody hell, two nights? Why not?" Price asked.

"Just can't." MacTavish's muffled voice responded, his arms forming a wall around his face to keep light out.

"Not that stab wound, is it?" Nikolai asked.

"...no..." MacTavish's body language changed as he replied slowly.

"John MacTavish, what's the matter?" Price asked seriously, staring at his friend.

"Nothi-"

"Bollocks! I'm your commanding officer! Sho-"

"Bull! We're the same rank!"

"Soap, Price! Relax!" Nikolai yelled, raising a kitchen knife in the air. Price immediately silenced himself as MacTavish only looked up to look back down.

"What's the matter Soap?" Adrian asked quietly. MacTavish didn't answer, keeping his head down. Nikolai looked at Adrian as he put the knife down.

"Soap..."

"I'm fine, for Christ's sake...forget this, I'm skipping breakfast." MacTavish said angrily. As he stood up, Price noticed his face was pale, and some sweat was on his forehead. They heard him leave through the front door, a silence filling the house. Nikolai gathered himself and pulled out plates and started to serve the food. Price leaned against the wall as Adrian took MacTavish's seat. They ate in silence, waiting for MacTavish to return.

* * *

After a while, when they were finished eating, they heard MacTavish come back in, heading up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door.

"...so...who wants to go check on him?" Price asked quietly in a joking manner. Nikolai and Adrian glanced at each other before looking at him expectantly.

"Right...why did I even ask?" Price muttered, putting his dish in the sink and heading upstairs. He paused in front of the door before knocking.

"Soap?"

"...what?"

"You ok mate?" Silence answered before there was a shuffling and the door opened. MacTavish stood, dark circles under his eyes, which were glaring at Price.

"I'm fine."

"...you need some sleep mate." Price said, looking him over.

"...no shit." MacTavish grumbled, turning and returning to the cot to lie down.

Price stood, leaning against the doorway.

"So why can't you get any sleep?" he asked.

"Just can't." was the short reply.

"Let me take a crack at it. I've known you for five years." Price said.

"Yeah, you were in the gulag for most of it." MacTavish shot at him. Price stood there, taking the verbal attacks before responding.

"You feel guilty."

MacTavish stared at Price blankly before turning over and facing the wall.

"So I am on the mark...I told you I know you Soap."

"...how did you survive?"

"Pardon?" Price was a little startled at the sudden switch in topics.

"Back then, five years ago on that bridge...Kamarov came and rescued us...but when I was taken out, I remember seeing someone trying to save you, but you just..." MacTavish sighed loudly. Price stood silently, a serious look on his face before he responded.

"I'm bloody magical."

MacTavish turned over to look at Price's unwavering face, a baffled look on his face.

"Excuse me, did you just say "magical?""

"Indeed, magical." Price smirked. MacTavish stared him down, waiting for a crack in Price's serious look, but when he couldn't find one, he scoffed and turned back to face the wall.

"Hell Soap, I'm only trying to lighten the mood." Price sighed. MacTavish didn't say anything in reply. Curious, Price approached, realizing he was asleep before closing the door behind him and returning to the kitchen, where Nikolai and Adrian were waiting.

"Well? How is he?" Adrian asked as Price passed by.

"He's asleep. I wouldn't head in there for a while; guy's got bags under his eyes." Price replied. He headed outside, pulling out a cigar from one of his pockets and lighting it. Nikolai came out and joined him, leaning on the rail of the deck they found themselves on.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Nikolai asked. Price took a long drag, blowing out the smoke before he replied.

"Hunt down Makarov. Hopefully, with him we can clear our names."

"Thought about this, have you Price?" Nikolai glanced over as Price nodded.

"As soon as you came in and found us." The two stood in silence, not really looking at anything.

Adrian joined them a few moments later, a confused look on his face as he looked out at the trees.

"What is it Adrian?" Nikolai asked.

"...what? Oh, nothing." Adrian replied, turning away. Price took another drag of his cigar as he continued to stare out at the scenery around him.

* * *

**I can write longer chapters, but when I type this on my phone's notepad, I tend to loose exactly where I am. Don't expect them to get super long real fast...the plot's picking up, I just need at least one character healed before the plot can move at a speed that's not super boring...trust me, you'll like the later chapters when I type them.**

**Review, tell me if I need to fix anything.**


	7. Tensions, Ropes, and Misunderstanding

**I only own the Plot and Adrian. That's it.**

**I think that's obvious by now...**

* * *

MacTavish was having a hard time sleeping. He had been asleep when Price had left, but he had woken up every half hour from frayed nerves or nightmares of his team's fates, both SAS and 141. He wasn't enjoying it at all, and each time he awoke, he would shot up, only to crash back down with each rise from a wave of pain from his chest.

Sure, it was almost healed; it didn't mean that the stitches couldn't reopen, as it had the third time he awoke quickly.

It was aggravating, to say the least, on how guilty he felt. It wasn't his fault, it was Shepherd's, but it was his team, his responsibility, and he let them down.

At least, that's what he felt and kept telling himself.

After several hours of interrupted sleep, he decided to get up, noticing the lack of sunlight outside from the window. Passing the living room, he realized no one was there.

"...where is everyone?" he muttered to himself as he walked into an empty kitchen. He snatched an apple from the counter and headed out onto the porch. He rarely got to relax as often as he did, and the interrupted sleep was somewhat relaxing. Something he never got in the Task Force even with a full night's sleep. Which got him nervous.

John MacTavish wasn't a tense or nervous person by nature, quite the opposite. He could relax as much as a person sitting comfortably at home on the computer, but after he joined the SAS, that started to change rapidly, and grew even more drastic as soon as he joined Task Force 141. Any time he got any feeling of relaxation to some certain level, he started to tense up and worry.

And John MacTavish was worrying now more than usual.

Ten minutes had passed and at this point his nerves and soldier-trained mind were screaming that something was wrong. Instincts took over as he went back to before he went to sleep in his mind.

When Price came in, MacTavish had pushed the lock on the door, so when Price closed it, it would be locked and he wouldn't have interruptions. He had assumed that if they wanted to come in they would knock anyway, and it would probably be Adrian to check on his recovery. But he forgot he was a heavy sleeper at times, so he probably didn't hear a knock if it happened while he was asleep.

Something happened in the few precious hours of any amount of sleep he got that made him think something happened to the others. They wouldn't have left him alone without warning.

He tossed his apple core to the ground heading back inside to search for his comrades.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was being pistol whipped across the face and being knock to the floor as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Sonuva-" He couldn't finish as he felt the butt of an extremely heavy assault rifle made contact with his head with a resolute crack, making him see stars before everything faded to black.

* * *

"I told you everything you wanker!"

"Obviously, you did not! You said it was just you three! My patrol found him outside!"

MacTavish was roughly awaken as he was slammed onto the ground on his chest, causing a sharp intake of breath as his wound threatened to reopen with a fresh wave of pain. Rough hands grabbed his shoulders and threw him against a wall, and he felt cold steel pressed against his throat. He opened his eyes slowly to see Price, Adrian and Nikolai tied to chairs (a feat in itself to tie Price down with a cast), evidence of beatings on their faces. Along with two tall Russian men, one of which was holding him down and the other held an AK-47.

"Who are you?" the man with the gun asked, a thick Russian accent with a beard to match. MacTavish had a hard time focusing to reply. The man got impatient and punched him in the stomach, making MacTavish double over in pain and breathlessness.

"Take it easy on him you bastard!" Price yelled, which was met with an uppercut to the jaw.

"Don't say anything." Nikolai cautioned quietly. MacTavish's mind started to process at somewhat normal levels, letting him analyze the situation they found themselves in.

"Why are you here in our country?" the bearded Russian asked, directing the question to Price and MacTavish.

"That, quite frankly, is none of your business." Price shot at him, which was responded with a punch on the nose, evoking a nice nose bleed.

"Tell us! Or he-" the man pointed at MacTavish and the man holding the knife up to his throat. "-took his last breath." MacTavish, now fully aware, saw Price start to respond.

"W-"

"Don't do anything stupid, we don't need to tell these muppets anything." MacTavish said quickly.

"Yeah, I know. Bu-"

"But nothing."

Nikolai and Adrian looked at each other nervously. Nikolai had assured everyone, more Adrian than Price, that they wouldn't be found. Obviously, this situation proved false.

"You four are in Makarov's hideout, you must know him!" the bearded Russian yelled.

"I wouldn't say know, more like acquainted through war. We had a common acquaintance, Zakhaev, you know. And Makarov just happened to be part of the deal." Price replied casually.

"...cheeky bastard." MacTavish muttered jokingly. The two captains laughed silently as they remembered the situation that had Price say that in the first place five years ago. Both were quickly silenced, however, with two sharp blows to the stomach.

"Why are you here? Where are the others?" the man asked forcefully, grabbing the front of Price's shirt.

"There. Are. No. Others." Price said slowly. Before anyone could blink, the man shoved Price back, his chair tipping back and his head met the wall with a loud crack, knocking him out cold.

Nikolai yelled something in Russian as MacTavish glared at their captor.

"You bastard." he spit out, his fists clenching. A push of steel against his throat made him stop.

"I wouldn't." the other man threatened.

"You! Why are you here?" the bearded man asked, getting close to MacTavish's face.

"We found this place abandoned."

"And you didn't realize it was Makarov's hideout?"

"No."

"Lies! That man said you knew it was Makarov's hideout!" the man pointed to the still unconscience Price.

"Yeah, well, who said we were the smartest bunch?" Adrian stared at MacTavish.

"Please, Soap, d-"

"Soap?" the bearded man asked, a confused look on his face. He turned to MacTavish.

"As in, Soap MacTavish?" MacTavish didn't know what to do, so he nodded slowly in confusion.

"My friend! It is good to see you!" the bearded man shouted joyfully. MacTavish, Nikolai and Adrian all shared the same look of "What the hell?"

"It is me, Kamarov!" MacTavish blinked, then recalled the Russian man that saved him and helped rescue Nikolai five years ago.

"Kamarov? What in God's name are you doing out here?"

Nikolai seemed to recognize the man, as he greeted him in Russian, which turned into a rapid conversation, at which at one point were orders to untie them. Adrian and MacTavish worked on reviving Price, which involved a water bottle mysteriously obtained from Kamarov's possession. After a few minutes, they succeeded in awakening Price and explaining what had happened. Kamarov, when he saw Price awake, started to apologize for what he had done.

"Would've happened to anyone if you didn't see them for five years. Or if they assumed you were dead." Price waved it off as Adrian gave him a towel to wipe away the blood.

"Speaking of, I thought you did not survive! How are you still among the living?" Kamarov asked. They had at this point moved to the living room. Kamarov had sent out the two men that came with him (the one left out was searching the house for any stragglers before the situation was ironed out) as patrols to make sure no one else was nearby.

"Erm...my answer of being magical won't help much...will it?" Price half joked, quickly adverting his eyes as MacTavish glared at him.

"I don't think that would at all." Kamarov laughed, also getting a glare from MacTavish but not looking at him. Price crossed his arms to the best of his ability as he leaned back in his seat, trying to recall any memories that he could.

"...I really don't remember much, honestly." He started.

* * *

**Yes, cliffhanger. Because I'm that mean.**

**A shortened version of a theory I have with how Price ended up in the Gulag...somewhat...well...you have to read it.**

**(And this is my longest chapter, just so you know...if you care)**


	8. Caught and Imprisoned

****

An idea I've had on how Price was "welcomed" into the gulag...and somewhat how he got there...I think...

**I'm not even doing the disclaimer**

* * *

Price didn't see it coming. All he heard was Gaz yelling "Stop the bloody truck!" and it went black. Five seconds later he felt the ground shift below him, and when he opened his eyes, the bridge they were on started to collapse.

"The bridge isn't going to hold! Move move move!" he yelled at his team. Gaz, Griggs and MacTavish started to follow him as they raced to get clear of the parts already falling.

"It's about to collapse! Get your ass outta here!" he heard Griggs yell as a tanker blocked his path. MacTavish starting looking around frantically, Price spotting some form of leverage and motioning him to follow. The two climbed out and saw Gaz and Griggs firing on the Ultranationaists troops. As they joined, Gaz ducked behind cover and pulled out his radio.

"Baseplate this is Bravo Five! We are under heavy attack at the highway bridge at map grid 244352. Request Helicopter gunship support, over!" Price heard Gaz yell. He couldn't hear the response as the Ultranationalists continued to fire at them, and more trooper trucks stopped give deliver more fresh troops to attack. He did, however, hear Gaz yell "Useless wanker!"

"Gaz, give me a sitrep on those helicopters!" Price yelled, firing blindly to only risk his hand from the fire.

"Captain Price! We're on our own sir!" Gaz yelled back. Price cursed as bullets passed overhead, MacTavish ducking down and pulling Griggs down with him as to avoid being shot.

"Price!" Gaz yelled. Price turned quickly. "Kamarov and his men are coming to assist! ETA three minutes!" Gaz held up three fingers to better clarify. Price nodded, crouching and firing at anything that moved. Griggs and Gaz joined a few seconds later as MacTavish reloaded his gun and joined as well.

It was going fine for them...until an enemy Hind flew from beyond the mountains and fired at them. One struck a gas tanker behind them, and Griggs yelled out fearfully.

"The tankers about to blow! MOVE!" Price turned and saw the tanker explode violently, sending the four men over their cover and behind weaker cover of cars.

Price groaned as he tried to sit up, pain in his arm, back and legs preventing from doing anything. He turned his head and saw a burning car perilously close to MacTavish, something Griggs noticed too as he started to pull MacTavish away, shooting a pistol for cover. But as he ran out of ammo and switched, he was shot mercilessly in the head, falling next to MacTavish. Price tried to sit up, realizing he couldn't and coughing up blood. He saw MacTavish's eyes go wide, and when Price looked, he saw Zakhaev walking towards them, first towards Gaz. Gaz, without knowing, tried to get up to look around, and Zakhaev fired a bullet right into his skull, killing him instantly. As Price started to give up, he heard the Hind that was shooting at them explode, followed by a Loyalist helicopter. MacTavish glanced over at Price, who, without thinking, slid his M1911 pistol over to him.

"Take the shot." he muttered. MacTavish nodded and fired three shots in rapid succession. Price grinned at MacTavish, succumbing to the pain of his injuries and passing out as a Loyalist approached him.

* * *

"Wake up!" A rough Russian voice yelled. Price opened his eyes halfway, a cloudy sky and three men standing over him. He was in intense pain, something that wasn't helped by the men kicking him.

"Take him prisoner!" the voice yelled again. As he left, one of the Russians took his rifle and smacked him across the face, knocking him out once again.

When he awoke again, he was bound to a chair in a small room with a single light bulb for the source of light. A door behind him opened and one man came in.

"So, your men took down Zakhaev. Impressive." The voice sent a shiver down Price's spine.

"Vladimir Makarov. Pleasant surprise." Price said sarcastically, masking the pain in his body. The man stood in front of him. Black short hair, business suit and piercing blue and green eyes stared Price down. Price just returned the stare.

"What do you want Makarov? I don't have all day." Price said after a few minutes.

"You people think you won the war, that the Loyalists have won." Makarov started.

"We did just kill Zakhaev, I would think so." Price shot at him. Makarov glared.

"You will find, if you ever get out of here, that the Ultranationalists have taken control of Russia." Makarov said. Price didn't say anything. Makarov glared before leaving.

"Take this man to the cells!" Makarov yelled. Something came up behind Price and knocked him out.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." A gentler, but still Russian voice awoke Price this time, still as sore as ever but able to move a slightly bit more.

"...where the bloody hell am I?" Price muttered.

"The Gulag, Russia's...finest...prison." the voice replied. "Glad to see you among the living." Price located the owner of the voice, a scrawny Russian man with a tattered white, or previously white, shirt and ragged pants.

"...bloody hell, what happened?"

"You were brought here after you met with Makarov...last week. You've been in and out of it since." the man replied as Price sat up.

"...who the hell are you?" he asked rudely.

"My name is Dmitri, I was a loyalist medic that they found...useful." Dmitri replied. "And who are you?"

"...name's Price."

"Well Price, as of today, you're Prisoner 627...welcome to the Gulag."

* * *

"So, you were POW? Not KIA?" Kamarov asked. Price nodded, sighing as he leaned the chair he was in on its back two legs with excellent balance.

"Then how did you get out? It's near impossible to escape!" Kamarov stared.

"That's where me and my Task Force come in. We found out from a...reluctant source...that a "prisoner 627" was of high value to Makarov-" Price scoffed here, remembering how "high value" he was. "-and we needed him, according to Shepherd...didn't know it was Price until he had one of my men pinned on the ground with his own gun five inches from his face." MacTavish grinned.

"I wonder if Roach ever did forgive me for that..." Price smirked.

"Pretty sure he did mate." MacTavish assured.

"So you two are on the run now...maybe we can find some way to clear your name." Kamarov offered.

"Don't think we'll need it mate. We should be fine on our own." MacTavish replied, copying Price and leaning back on the back legs of his chair as well.

"I have another friend who should be able to help us." Nikolai added.

"Another friend? How many you got Nikolai? Seems like you pull them out of a bloody hat." Price remarked. Nikolai shrugged offhandedly.

"If that is what you want. If you need us, we'll be around." Kamarov smiled as he stood up. Price and MacTavish returned their chairs back to normal as they stood up and shook Kamarov's hand.

"You'll be the first to know if we need help." Price said.

"And if we end up dead on TV..." MacTavish muttered, remembering the news report.

"I have faith in you my friends. You will be righted in this wrong." Kamarov said seriously. He called his men, and within a few minutes, the three of them left.

Adrian and Nikolai stood in a corner, speaking in Russian with hushed tones. The captains heard, and Price tilted his head as he tried to catch the words.

"What are they saying?" MacTavish asked quietly. Price shook his head.

"Later. Right now...Nikolai! Any chance you could whip us up something to eat?"

**

* * *

Seriously, review if you've read this. IDC if you leave anomynous reviews**


	9. Reunion

**I would like the personally thank gazlover12 for reviewing every single chapter so far, its always great to see your reaction to the chapter.**

**Yous non-reviewers can learn a lesson from her.**

* * *

It's been a week since Kamarov had come, and now MacTavish was fully healed. Price still had about a week left in his cast, something he was not happy about and vocalized often. Adrian had suggested the day before that they leave within two days. If Kamarov had a surprise visit, who else would show up? And who knew if they were friendly?

Price, of course, had flat out refused, saying Makarov could return soon. MacTavish, however, sided with Adrian with the argument that Price only could use one arm, if at all, and he himself was out of shape and practice. Nikolai, against Price's angry glare, also sided with Adrian, and somehow got Price to see the logic as well, albeit reluctantly.

Currently they were packing away supplies, like food and ammunition, into the Pave Low with Adrian trying to fit as much as they could while being comfortable. Nikolai had found an abandoned tanker full of fuel that he moved into surplus gas containers, seeing as how they wouldn't be able to just some.

"Hey Soap, when are we leaving again?" Price asked, watching MacTavish pour noodles into a pot of water.

"0400 hours." MacTavish replied.

"Damn, that's early." Price muttered, leaning on the wall and half-crossing his arms (his cast was a great annoyance to him at this point). "Where are we headed anyway?"

"We're heading up to Afghan, Nikolai wants to get some help from a friend of his, and from there they should tell us. Ultimately we want to end up in the states." MacTavish replied.

"States? Why the states?" Price asked.

"Adrian found out that America's invading Russia, so it would be a good time as there wouldn't be as much force to go up against." MacTavish shrugged, picking up a spoon to stir.

"Payback's a bitch...they should know that by now." Price muttered.

"Hopefully...if I recall, its tornado season right now...maybe his friend will try to take him out there...not like he'd risk his plane or Pave Low in the first place." MacTavish smirked, recalling when they tried to flee Afghan amidst the mini war and Nikolai flat out refused to endanger his plane.

"Very true...but who knows, maybe Makarov's hiding out there for all we know." Price joked. MacTavish chuckled once at the idea.

"Right along with any Ultranationalists troops."

The four had gotten little sleep before they woke up at two in the morning to get ready. As soon as they did wake up, Nikolai had disappeared, and whenever questioned (quite often) Adrian would respond with a simple "He's talking to our friend" whenever the captains asked.

But since most of the preparations were done the day before, they were ready an hour and a half early. Which left MacTavish to go and pay his last respects to all of the fallen members of his Task Force. He went back down the same path, past the mortar shells, past the decaying bodies that gave off a putrid smell, until he reached the 141 members.

He had yet to find Archer and Toad, but he had little to no hope for them at this point. He sighed, entering the field where Ghost's and Roach's final resting place was. Rustling nearby made him freeze in his tracks. Since it was dark, he had to listen closely, trying to see if he could identify it. Multiple footsteps made him believe it was a four legged animal or two people. And judging by the amount of noise, he came to the conclusion it was two people. As his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he spotted two hunched over figures heading to the same spot he was heading to before he was interrupted. He stayed silent, grabbing his combat knife and holding it tightly in his hand as he got closer to the targets.

He realized the two were garbed in ghillie suits, and he thought they were scouts. The two stopped over the ditch, both talking in low voices that at the distance of five feet MacTavish couldn't decipher. As one knelt down, he snuck forward. Without warning, he grabbed the one standing, mouth covered by his hand and knife inches away from the jugular. He let out a muffled scream, his partner hearing and spinning around, pulling out a silenced USP.

"Drop your weapon!" MacTavish growled, the knife closer to his victim's neck. The ghillied men shared a glance before the one remaining tossed the pistol to the ground and lifted his hands in surrender.

"Why are you here?" MacTavish asked.

"We were here for an attack on the stronghold a week ago. We're part of the Task Force 141." the one remaining replied, a British accent apparent in his speech.

MacTavish almost stumbled back at the voice.

"...Archer? Is that you?" he cried. The two ghilled men shared another glance.

"...Captain MacTavish?" the shock was apparent through their body language.

MacTavish couldn't believe it. Here were two men he thought were dead, alive and breathing right in front of him. He dropped his knife and let go of who he was holding, who he realized was Toad. They lifted off the top part of the ghillie suit, revealing two ecstatic faces of Archer and Toad. MacTavish hugged the both, relief washing over him as he realized that there were survivors of the Task Force.

"How the hell did you two survive?" he asked finally.

"Wasn't easy. Toad and I were sniper support and we saw everything...even...Ghost and Roach...but Shadow Company started to fire on us when we tried to take a shot at Shepherd." Archer explained.

"We managed to hide away in the mountains, barely ate a single piece of decent food, but we managed. We were going to head back to Moscow soon." Toad replied, American accent flaring.

"But wait, what are you doing here captain?" Archer asked.

"We got here about a week ago, up in Makarov's safe house. Been hiding up, met up with Kamarov a few days ago." MacTavish replied. "Just me, Price, Nikolai and a friend."

"Friend, sir?" Toad asked.

"His name's Adrian, helped save my life last week." At this, the two snipers' jaws dropped in shock and disbelief. MacTavish chuckled.

"You two missed a lot, didn't you...c'mon, we're supposed to leave in a bit, we can fill you in on the way."

When MacTavish returned with the still ghilled Archer and Toad, Price and Adrian had them at gun point, Adrian yelling that they were caught. Until MacTavish explained the situation, which then Price holstered his gun and greeted the two enthusiastically, despite barely knowing them. Adrian had left a few moments, during which the snipers explained what had happened.

"Nothing to eat? Bollocks, if you came up here you would've been fine." Price smirked.

"Didn't think of it sir." Toad replied.

Adrian returned, holding two plates of food.

"Thought you two might be hungry." he smirked as the snipers took the food. As they ate, Toad glanced around, nearly choked on a mouthful of eggs.

"I-is that a SEX DOLL?" he cried, coughing more. Archer hit his back a few times as the rest of them glanced over then back.

"Yeah, there's another one in the bathroom upstairs, one in the basement and I even foun-...nothing." Price glanced away, hoping he wouldn't have to tell what else he found as he hadn't told Nikolai, Adrian or MacTavish.

Toad coughed, then stood up and approached Price. Price gave him a look before Toad whispered something in his ear. Whatever was the topic had Price laughing in hysterics, nearly toppling out of the chair he was in. MacTavish and Adrian gave a look of confusion before Toad approached MacTavish. A second later MacTavish ended up laughing as hard as Price, actually managing to fall out of his chair. Adrian just stared as Nikolai came back, his expression equally confused as he spotted the two captains laughing hysterically, with the two snipers smirking.

"What happened?" Nikolai asked. Toad merely shook his head.

"Anyway...are we ready to leave?" Adrian asked, shaking his head as he looked at Nikolai.

"Da, we are. My friend is meeting up on an Afghan desert plateau." Nikolai nodded.

"Any chance we could head to Moscow?" Archer asked quickly.

"What's there?" MacTavish asked.

"Not what, who. Worm's up there right now." Toad answered. "At the now abandoned Zakhaev International Airport, to be precise."

"How'd he get to Moscow?" Price asked.

"He was WIA when we rescued you from the Gulag sir. Burns on his arms and face." Archer replied.

"...forgot that muppet was still on the sub...how'd he get away?" MacTavish asked, deep in thought.

"Heard your warning sir. Shadow Company attacked the sub right after he left." Toad answered.

"Alright, alright. We can talk about this on the Pave Low. We have to go now." Adrian ushered the men out, Nikolai helping him. They piled into the Pave Low, the blades kicking up dirt as it picked up speed. Adrian and Price sat near the turret guns as Archer and Toad sat in the back and MacTavish sat with Nikolai. Archer and Toad fell asleep five minutes after they took off, Adrian and Price in a quiet conversation, Adrian's side Russian and Price's English, MacTavish and Nikolai joining soon as well, albeit MacTavish barely understanding the Russian. The sun started to rise behind them, Makarov's safe house disappearing in the cover of trees and rolling mountains.

* * *

**Glad I brought back a few people?**

**Review. **


	10. New Friend

**Introduction of Nikolai's friend...**

**Meh, they're alright...**

* * *

After a few hours of nonstop flight, Nikolai spoke up loudly.

"Two minutes, my friends." he said. Price went over and woke up Archer and Toad, where both almost jumped at where they were.

"...where are we?" Toad yawned.

"We're in the Afghan desert." MacTavish replied. Archer got up and headed for the front, looking out the window. A plateau rose ahead of them, a single jeep parked on the edge.

"Is that your friend?" he asked. Nikolai nodded, lowering the Pave Low to land. Adrian spoke in Russian, where Nikolai replied.

"...I wish they spoke some damn English..." Toad muttered.

The Pave Low landed and the entire group exited, Archer and Toad stretching to get any soreness out.

"A word of warning my friends...this friend of mine isn't...how would you describe them Adrian?" Nikolai asked, at a loss for words.

"Not normal." was the short reply.

"What? Dude, no one is 'normal' in the 141. I'm sure we'll be fine!" Toad joked.

"Handle what?" a female voice asked from behind him. Toad jumped, yelling "HOLY SHIT!"

"Hello Mamori! Good to see you!" Nikolai greeted cheerfully.

"Niko! It's good to see you again!" Mamori hugged the Russian before turning to face Adrian.

"You owe me three hundred dollars you bitch!" Adrian shrunk back under the glare.

"D-didn't I al-"

"No! Otherwise I wouldn't remind you!" Mamori glared threateningly before giving him a hug.

"So, who're they?"

"This is Soap, Price, Archer and Toad, some old friends of mine." Nikolai introduced.

"Riiiight...What the hell kind of name is Soap?" Mamori asked. Price stifled a laugh, glancing away as MacTavish frowned.

"It was a nickname...my real name is MacTavish." he replied.

"...Oh! The two most wanted men in America! Nikolai, you have the weirdest friends!" Mamori smirked. The Task Force members looked at each other before looking at her.

"Says you!" Toad yelled.

"Anyway, did you guys want to stop somewhere before we headed out?" Mamori asked, ignoring the comment.

As Nikolai and Price explained to her, Archer couldn't help but study Adrian and Mamori.

Adrian was short, most likely 5'6". He had short black hair, almost buzzed, with deep blue eyes and a lanky build, most likely because he was a medic, and not fit for battle, which was hidden by the jeans and white tee-shirt he was wearing.

Archer's gaze switched to Mamori. She was Japanese, he could tell that much. She had dark brown eyes, nearly black with short black hair that was tied in a mini bun. She stood at maybe 5'1", at the least. She wore a Kevlar vest over a red short sleeved shirt and black cargo pants that looked to hold ammo, frag and semtex grenades, and a few flash bangs. An ACR ACOG was hung over her back, and M9 in a holster on her leg. Her hands, which wore black fingerless gloves and a few string bracelets, were crossed over her chest. But one thing that caught Archer's eyes were a nearly handmade choker that rested on the bottom of her neck, a bullet encased in a crystal heart.

"Hey!" Archer jumped as Mamori snapped her fingers in from of his face.

"...sorry." he muttered.

"It's alright. Shall we go then?" Mamori grinned.

"Da, let's go." Nikolai nodded. Everyone moved towards the Pave Low, Archer and Toad tailing them.

"So...what do you think about Mamori?" Toad grinned.

"...she's alright, I mean, if Nikolai trusts her." Archer replied, watching ahead of him.

"Dude! Not like that!" Toad groaned.

"Pardon?"

"You think she's hot?"

"...I don't really have a preferen-"

"Dude! She's hot!"

"I can hear you~!" Mamori yelled, Archer glaring at Toad before following the group again. Toad paused, mouth agape with shock, before he followed, an apologetic look on his face.

* * *

**See what I meant?**

**Mamori's mine, no exceptions (ooh, a Disclaimer!)**


	11. Her

**...yeah**

* * *

The group flew over a desert in the Pave Low, the heat barely registering inside as they all sat comfortably and talking to break the ice.

"So...how did someone like you get into..." MacTavish paused, trying to thing of the words to describe it.

"Strange stuff?" Mamori offered.

"No..." MacTavish shook his head.

"Why is someone like you into the whole military life?" Price said.

"Oh! Well, my parents were in the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, and when I joined when I was eighteen, I met Nikolai when he met my dad, and then Niko taught me a lot of the stuff I know...of course, I'm better than him now." Mamori grinned at the back of Nikolai's head.

"Wait...how old are you?" Toad asked, figuring out mental math.

"Turning twenty-six this October." Mamori replied. Toad grumbled something. "How old are you?"

"...thirty..." Toad muttered.

"Oh? That's not that old." Mamori said. Nikolai turned and said something in Russian. After a few seconds, Mamori replied fluently.

"You speak Russian?" Archer asked with shock.

"Oh yeah, I do. I also speak fluently in Japanese, obviously, French, Portuguese, Spanish..." Mamori ticked off her fingers.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Toad said excitedly.

"It makes it easier to travel, and hide out, a lot." Mamori shrugged.

"Where have you hidden out?" Archer asked.

"I wa-"

"God damnit guys, what's with all of the questions?" Adrian spoke up, cutting Mamori off quickly.

"It's alright Adrian, I don't mind." Mamori laughed. "I actually have a few questions I wanted to ask you."

"Like?" Price challenged.

"You guys were in Rio a week or so ago, right?" MacTavish, Toad, Archer and Worm glanced at each other.

"How'd you know that?" MacTavish asked.

"I was visiting a friend when your team decided to break up the party..." Mamori waved it off. "Anyway, I met a man there; helped him get away from the militia...from your Task Force...I think his name was...Roach?" The 141 members stiffened.

"...yeah? We knew him..." Archer muttered.

"Oh, cool, so he wasn't lying. Where is he?" Mamori asked, looking at everyone's expressions fall. "Oh...oh don't tell me..."

"He'd dead. Shot and burned." Toad replied gruffly.

"Oh God...he didn't deserve that..." Mamori hung her head sadly. Silence followed, always the persistent fog, that only had the sounds of the blades rotating above them at deadly speeds was the only thing audible.

* * *

Three hours later Nikolai landed the Pave Low in a clearing surrounded by tall trees.

"We need to refuel, but we should be at Zakhaev airport in two hours." he announced. Adrian and Archer helped Nikolai move the extra gas containers so they could refuel quickly and get back into the air.

The entire trip after half an hour of silence was a Q and A directed towards Mamori of her military background and exchanging stories of missions, and their current topic of conversation...

"THERE ARE MULTIPLE SEX DOLLS IN MAKAROV'S SAFEHOUSE?" Mamori choked out, spitting out water as she burst out laughing. The Task Force members looked at each other knowingly as Toad approached her and whispered something, no doubt the same things he had said to MacTavish and Price, as Mamori had ended up doubled over from laughter. Toad watched with a wide grin.

"W-w-why? Ho-how? Tha-That's INSANE!" she gasped, trying to regain her breath but failing as after every five seconds would double over laughing again. Nikolai, Adrian and Archer looked back, Archer immediately aware of what was happening, leaving the two Russian men out. Mamori took a deep breath and repeated what had been said to her in Russian. When she finished, she doubled over laughing again, having Nikolai join her and Adrian turn a bright red. Mamori and Toad spotted the blushing face and burst out laughing.

"Don't tell me you've never-!" Mamori gasped, Toad laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, made worse when Adrian turned away with a cough.

"W-We HAVE to fix that!" Toad exclaimed.

"Oh, no thank you, I'd ra-" Adrian tried to protest.

"Don't be so damned modest!" Archer insisted. The two captains merely watched from the background, fully knowing what was going to happen to Adrian, and knowing even more he would not enjoy it what-so-ever.

* * *

After the entertainment at Adrian's expense and sanity, they were back to the random conversations as Nikolai continued flying without distraction.

"So Price...you were in the Gulag...how was it?" Mamori asked.

"Shitty." was the curt reply.

"Hell, I can vouch for him. That place was a wreck. Even knowing the history of the place...I'm amazed you guys were actually locked up in there." MacTavish said.

"Maybe he wouldn't do anything, he COULDN'T do anything." Mamori teased, elbowing Price, who sat in between her and Archer.

"Oh! Burn!" Toad exclaimed, sitting across from Mamori.

"I see those two are the best of pals..." Adrian muttered to MacTavish, who nodded sadly as Price stood up and waved his casted arm in the air along with a few threats. Toad and Mamori were grinning wide as Archer tried to get him to sit back down and calm down.

"Nikolai, how much farther?" MacTavish asked.

"Thirty minutes my friend." Nikolai replied shortly, his focus on flying.

"I am SO bored!" Mamori groaned.

"Get used to it, we'll be flying a lot." Price smirked.

"Can't we drive? At least it'll be more fun!" Mamori slid out of her seat onto the floor.

"We can play stix!" Toad said happily, holding out his pointer fingers. Mamori looked at him.

"Hell no." Toad frowned. Mamori yelled something in Japanese, groaning as she stared to tap her fingers impatiently. Archer watched for a minutes before turning to MacTavish.

"Sir? What's the plan from here?" It got silent as the focus shifted to the two captains. Mamori sat up in her seat, her demeanor pulling a complete 180 as she focused.

"We're going to hunt down Makarov. Price and I have a bounty on our heads, and we plan to use Makarov to clear it." MacTavish replied after a minute.

"And how are we going to do that sir?" Toad asked.

"Find any leads and intel we can and hope Makarov isn't one step ahead of us like always." Price answered,

"I'm assuming any form of intel you had, or got, were in the hands of General Shepherd and completely wiped from existence the moment he got it unless he has is stored in the highest security." Mamori spoke up, her arms crossed in thought.

"That's what we're assuming." MacTavish agreed.

"So, now we're focused on getting any shit we can." Toad clarified.

"That's the idea." Price nodded.

"I might be able to help with intel gathering. My dad's working with the American CIA right now, after the whole Zakhaev International Airport Massacre. He can get us any of the intel we need." Mamori offered.

"Untraceable, right?" Adrian asked.

"Total hard copies." Mamori nodded.

"Excellent." MacTavish agreed.

"Friends, we'll be landing in a minute. Adrian, Archer, can you get on the turret guns just in case?" Nikolai asked. The two moved as requested, eyes scanning for anything moving on the airport tarmac. Price joined Nikolai in the cockpit, leaving Toad, MacTavish and Mamori to wait.

* * *

The Pave Low landed smoothly, no traces of airplanes or helicopters other than their own. It was completely deserted.

"So, this is Makarov's handiwork." Mamori muttered, noticing blood trails and other things just outside the airport alone.

"You hear the body count?" Archer asked as they went out.

"No. How bad?"

"...over ten thousand." Toad muttered darkly from behind her.

"What? Shit, you've got to be kiddin' me!" Mamori exclaimed, horror quite obvious on her face.

"Not at all. Makarov's a piece of shit." Price interjected.

"How many people were in on this?" Mamori asked.

"Five, including CIA Undercover agent Joseph Allen, AKA Alexei Borodin." MacTavish replied.

"So that's why Russia invaded America!" Mamori looked between the 141 members.

"Essentially, yes." Archer replied.

"And Shepherd was pulling the strings." MacTavish added.

"Because he was a useless wanker." Price muttered. Adrian muttered a phrase in Russian.

"Seriously, they don't know English?" Toad muttered as Nikolai replied.

"Ego wa hanashinai!" Mamori grinned jokingly. Toad threw up his hands, heading towards the airport.

"I'm going to get Worm!"

"Wait! I'll go too!" Mamori ran after him, falling into step as she walked by his side. MacTavish and Archer followed shortly behind, leaving Price, Nikolai and Adrian to watch the Pave Low.

* * *

**Does anyone even like this story...?**


	12. Multiple Reunions

**Quick word...**

**I got an anomynos review from someone, who gave me excellent feedback...I wished they have given me a pen name so I could thank them more personally...**

**They had said how my character, mamori had gotten more diologue than the Canon characters. A completely reasonable comment that I appreciate. And my reply is a simple one.**

**I know she has a lot of diologue. I did it so I can portray her personality more. The canon characters will get their share of diologue as the chapters progress. But then again, I really don't see much of Price and MacTavish being "talkative," MacTavish moreso. But don't worry, I'll get them to talk more.**

**If anyone else notices anything, please, please say something. I always take to critism very well, flames as any other person would take them...comic relief, and other things. Please don't hesitate to say something...**

**Way too long, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

"So, what's Worm like?" Mamori asked. They were inside the airport's food court, dried blood on almost every surface it could touch.

"A brave soldier, but he has a stupid streak to him though." MacTavish replied after a minutes.

"Like Toad's stupid streaks?" Mamori joked.

"Nah, Toad's worse." Archer grinned widely, which received a punch to the stomach by Toad.

"Where did you guys say you would meet him anyway?" MacTavish asked.

"He said he would be at the main security gates." Toad replied.

"Where's that?" Mamori asked, walking backwards in front of the three men.

"Down this wall and to the right."

"Oh! Th-WHOA!" Mamori jumped as the new voice registered in her head.

"Hey Worm! 'sup?" Toad greeted. Worm grinned.

"You guys take way too long, I thought you guys got stuck in this airport traffic." he joked.

"He had to pick her up, made us late and we got into airport rush." Archer smirked.

"Damn good to see you Worm." MacTavish grinned.

"Hella good to see you too sir." Worm shook hands, then spotted Mamori.

"You...look really familiar." he said, looking over her.

"Same to you...wait...you're name...is it Aaron?" Mamori crossed her arms in thought.

"...Mamori? Hooooly shit I haven't seen you since...oh my God, I don't remember!" Worm's reaction shocked Toad.

"You know her?" he asked.

"Yeah, we met five years ago when I was transferred to the 141." Worm replied.

"Yeah, he had to stop in Japan, and I was on base for a job of my Dad's." Mamori added. Archer leaned over to MacTavish.

"I thought Toad and Worm were bad enough...Mamori added doesn't seem..." Archer stopped for a loss of words.

"I'm with you. Two is bad, three is ridiculous." he groaned. "Come on you muppets. Price and the others are going to leave us behind." he called over his shoulder. Mamori walked next to him in step as Toad and Worm followed right behind.

"Are you kidding? Oh my God you FNG!" Worm laughed as Toad and Mamori explained Adrian's apparent lack of something that the other men (and Mamori) found more than amusing.

"Ok, ok. Give Adrian a break." Nikolai scolded from his pilot's seat.

They were flying west towards Great Britain, where Mamori said she had a place where they could lay low for a while before they were cramped into another air vehicle for longer than four hours. They planned to take Nikolai's C-130 that Nikolai had left with her when Price and MacTavish headed to Afghan.

"So...what to do to pass the time?" Toad asked. Mamori shrugged as she pulled off her guns and took off her Kevlar vest.

"I don't know about you guys..." she started, opening a few pockets of her vest, the objects she pulled out shocking them. "...but I plan on listening to music and playing me some video games." she grinned, unraveling her iPod ear buds and lifting a handheld game system. MacTavish and Price stared at her as she put the ear buds in and turned on her game. Worm and Toad, who sat on either side of her, leaned in to watch her play a shooter game.

"Seriously? A shooter game?" Toad asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Mamori asked innocently.

"You live through it!" Worm pointed out.

"Yeah, but I've gotten better reflexes through this game." Mamori grinned, swaying to the beat of the music as she furiously tapped buttons.

"Oh? What's the game called?" Toad asked.

"I don't know...something like 'Modernized War' or something." Mamori replied with a shrug. Toad and Worm looked at each other before taking one of Mamori's ear buds each and listening.

"...is this classical?" Worm asked in disbelief.

"It's relaxing!" Mamori shot out, pausing her game and taking the ear buds back.

"You should've met Griggs." Price smirked, MacTavish smiling at the mention of the name.

"Who's that?" Archer asked.

"He was a marine we worked with five years ago. He would always listen to rap music on missions, 24/7. His Kevlar vest had CD's, no matter what. Most of them broke each time he was shot, but he had about twenty back ups of each CD back on base." MacTavish replied, smiling at a memory of when him and Gaz had tried to pull a stunt and break all of his CD's to find Grigg's stash a few minutes later.

"...iPods are better." Mamori muttered. Archer approached her and took one of the buds, listening for a moment before commenting.

"Beethoven's Fifth. Nice choice." he commented.

"You know the song?" Worm asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty famous." Archer shrugged.

"Have you heard of the Piano Concerto number 20 in D minor?" Price asked suddenly.

"One of my favorites!" Mamori replied. She, Price, Archer and Adrian continued the conversation as Toad and Worm took the game and played, yelling every time something "supernatural" happened as to which MacTavish would remind them it's only a game.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Flight Fever

**Alright, now I'm just thanking anyone who reviews.**

**And who knows...maybe you'll get a review from me *shrug***

* * *

"UUUUUGH NIKO! WHERE ARE WE?" Mamori cried out.

"Impatient tot, aren't you?" Price smirked.

"You would be too if you didn't have anything to do!" Mamori shot at him.

"I'm patient now, aren't I?" Price asked.

"Yeah, and he's been practicing in the Gulag for five years!" Worm joked as Price frowned and Mamori laughed.

"If you recall, I was reported KIA." he said gruffly.

"Ok, break up the love fest." MacTavish said from the front.

"We're over France." Nikolai replied, stifling a yawn. It was understandable he would be tired. They'd landed for a refuel a few hours ago, and it was past midnight now.

"Alright Nikolai, you need to land or switch with someone, or you're going to crash and get us killed." Mamori said.

"I agree with the tot-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"-you need a break." Price said.

"Who else will fly?" Nikolai stifled another yawn as he replied.

"I'll fly until we get to the SAS base on the coast." MacTavish offered.

"You mean the one they abandoned just a few years ago?" Archer asked.

"Yeah, it's out of commission at this point, probably looks like shit now without the maintenance crew there." MacTavish replied.

"Ok, the American, Jap and Russian doc are lost." Toad said, speaking up for himself, Mamori and Adrian.

"Sorry, just like we said, abandoned SAS base perfect for us to hide out in." Archer said quickly.

"Anyway, Nikolai, take a break." Price said.

Nikolai started to protest, but Mamori stood up, pushed the autopilot (that only worked for a short amount of time; it malfunctioned when they got to Makarov's safe house and they never attempted to fix it in fear of breaking more crucial parts) and forcefully pulled Nikolai out of his seat. Nikolai started to swear in rough Russian, which Mamori replied with a dark tone. Price and Adrian laughed loudly as Nikolai's face paled, a victorious Mamori sitting him in the seat she had been occupying. The rest of the Task Force joined in on the laughter a few seconds later, taking the fact that Nikolai was forced away and to sit.

MacTavish snickered as he took the controls, Mamori joining him upfront and engaging in a light talk as Nikolai fell asleep, Price, Adrian and Archer talked about the best sniping tactics, and Worm and Toad engaging in an arm wrestling match.

* * *

"Soap, is that it?" Price asked quietly. It was five in the morning, sunlight barely lighting up the earth but just enough to see outlines. During the flight, Mamori and Price had switched seats as they fell asleep, Price keeping MacTavish company in the front as light snores came from behind them.

"I believe so." MacTavish replied, just as quiet. As he started to lower the Pave Low, Mamori woke up, stretching as she went to the front and join the two captains.

"We there yet?" she asked sleepily.

"We'll be landing in a few moments...why aren't you still asleep?" Price asked, turning to face her.

"Nightmares." was the simple reply.

"About what? If you don't mind me asking." MacTavish asked, his focus split between flying and the conversation.

"Day my mom was murdered." MacTavish's hands nearly slipped.

"What?"

"What happened?" Price asked.

"My mom, dad and I were back home heading to a store. When we got out, there was a gunshot, and my mom just...fell. It was a sniper, we found him a few minutes later, but my mom died thirty seconds after she was shot." Mamori stopped.

"What happened to the sniper?" MacTavish asked.

"He went to prison, courts gave him a fifty year sentence...I gave him a death penalty in hell." Price glanced at her.

"Anybody catch you?"

"No, I cover my tracks."

"Sorry to ruin the moment...but could you wake up Nikolai? I forgot how to land one of these." MacTavish asked.

"I'll do it." Mamori said, taking Price's M1911 out of his holster against his protesting. She headed to the supply crates, finding a red bandana and tying it around her face. She pulled out the magazine, making sure it was empty before she approached the slumbering Nikolai. She leaned in, whispering frantically.

"Niko! Nikolai! Wake up! We were caught!" She leveled the pistol to his face as he opened his eyes, opening them wider as he spotted the pistol. Price and MacTavish stifled laughs as Nikolai started to yell in frantic Russian, waking the others up as well.

"Good morning!" Click.

"HAHA!" Mamori laughed, pulling off the bandana as she doubled over from Nikolai's horrified face.

"You-!" Nikolai continued in Russian, at which Price translated in a monotone voice as so the others could understand the death threats made to Mamori.

"-retarded girl. Just wait until I push you out of the Pave Low. I'll kill you with my own hands. I'll ditch you in Pripyat where you'll die of radiation poisoning. Just wait until I tell your...stepmother." Price finished. Mamori's eyes flashed.

"...my stepmother?" she growled. She shoved the full magazine into the gun, leveling it back to his face.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Archer yelled, lunging to try to disarm her. Mamori side stepped, saying something in Russian to Nikolai before putting the safety on the M1911 and tossing it back to Price.

"Go help him land." she said shortly before sitting in the back of the Pave Low. Nikolai stood up and helped MacTavish as the others stared between the two. Toad approached her, sitting next to her.

"What's up with that?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing." Mamori replied shortly.

"What was with that stunt?" he persisted.

"Just that, a stunt. Soap needed Nikolai, he never said how to wake him up." she replied. Toad stared at her face, scanning her eyes. Mamori stared back at him.

"I'm not insane, if that's what you're trying to figure out." she muttered.

"No...no, it's not that." Toad said quietly, looking away as the Pave Low settled on the ground.

* * *

**Yeah...that last part was completely random...*shrug***

**And...is anyone else having issues looking at chapters? Especially in the mobile interface...*weeping* it taunts me on my DSi every time it says there's a new chapter...**

**Anyway... ^^; review, and I'll return the favor**


	14. I Have Never

**...I really don't know what to say.**

**Kinda liking the more people reading this story, so that's a bonus.**

* * *

"There shouldn't be anyone here, but stay frosty. We don't know what's out here." Price cautioned. Everyone exited, staring around quickly for any movement as they slipped on wireless radios onto their ears, the mic coming off an expandable wire and resting near the throat.

There were only a few buildings around, the barracks, one rather large hanger and the control tower. Mamori headed towards the hanger, her ACR held loosely in her hands as she fitted on the silencer. Adrian shuffled around the ammo crates until he found a few silenced UMPs and handed them out. Archer and Toad held their M14 EBRs, sitting on either side of the Pave Low with thermal scopes and silencers attached. Worm caught up with Mamori outside of the hanger. MacTavish and Price headed to the Control Tower, Price using his M1911 with his good hand, muttering how he should attach a tactical knife onto the cast. Leaving Nikolai and Adrian to head to the barracks.

* * *

"What was with the threatening of Nikolai back there?" Worm asked. Mamori didn't look back at him, her eyes sweeping forwards.

"Soap asked me to wake him up, didn't say how to or not to." she said shortly. Worm scanned to the sides before looking back at Toad, receiving hand signs.

"Toad says it's clear on thermal." he relayed.

"Alright, I just want to check it out inside, just in case." she nodded. As she walked in slowly, she noticed it was completely barren. It was just tin walls and a roof, but big enough to fit two football fields inside and tall enough to fit more than a C-130 inside.

"Soap, Archer, Nikolai. Hanger's clear." she spoke into the radio.

"Copy that. Control tower's clear." MacTavish's voice said, scratchy from the radio.

"Yeah, but I just found a huge mess of alcohol." Price spoke up.

"Bunkers are clear as well." Nikolai added.

"Alright, regroup at the Pave Low." MacTavish said, a chorus of "Yes sir!" echoing through the radio. Mamori slung the ACR over her back and turned on her heel, heading out. Worm followed, his UMP still out. They saw Archer and Toad standing next to the Pave Low with Nikolai and Adrian.

"Hey, just to clarify...we're in France, right?" Toad asked as they got closer.

"Yes." Worm replied.

"So why are there English signs everywhere?" Toad asked.

"It's an abandoned SAS base, I already told you that." MacTavish replied, coming up from behind Nikolai with Price behind him.

"But then shouldn't there be other languages on the signs?" Archer asked.

"This base was more or less used as bait or decoys...didn't work, so they left it." Price answered. Mamori glanced around for a bit before speaking.

"Was the electrical on?"

"Not that we saw." MacTavish replied. Mamori crossed her arms in thought.

"So, we can stay here for two days, max." she announced.

"Only two?" Worm asked.

"Yes two. Did I stutter? Did I speak another language? Two, dos, ni, whatever language floats your boat." Mamori shot out.

"But why just two?" Adrian asked.

"If anything, we have people who saw us, and our little Pave Low here..." Mamori patted the Jolly Green Giant. "...has Russian markings."

"Good reason." Price agreed. "We'll head out tomorrow, after we let the Pave Low cool down."

"Sweet...hey Captain Price...where was that alcohol you said you found?" Toad asked.

* * *

It was now officially midnight, and the entire group was smashed beyond reason...save for MacTavish, who opted out of getting completely hammered and excused himself when he knew he had too much. Mamori and Toad had chided him, Toad more so because he knew the captain could do much better. Soon after, Nikolai and Adrian left as well, heading to the Pave Low to escape.

Now MacTavish was asleep in a corner, trying to keep himself away from God knows what was occurring in the center of the hanger...which was probably for the best.

"I have never...given a blow job." Mamori said. Worm looked at his six fingers before he regretfully put one down. Mamori, Toad and Archer, the other competitors in the game, stared at Worm incredulously.

"SERIOUSLY?" they cried.

"I WAS DRUNK!" Worm cried, falling forward.

"...o...k...uhm, I have never...done it doggy style." Archer hiccupped out. Toad and Worm put down a finger.

"Would it suck if I told you now that I've only done it once?" Mamori asked, grinning widely. The other men groaned in complaint. Unless something happened in that one time (highly unlikely), they would lose for sure.

"I have ne-"

"What the hell's going on?" Price asked, standing behind the four smashed adults. Mamori held up nine fingers, Archer six, Toad five and Worm four. "...oh God..."

"We're playing 'I have never!' And I'm winning!" Mamori grinned.

"Obviously! Yo-"

"I don't want to hear it." Price said quickly, holding up his hand.

"Well sir, don't we keep our liquor down?" Archer asked, smirking.

"It's because I've drunken more often than you lot." Price replied.

"Hey...why do you play captain?" Toad asked.

"No thank you." Price replied.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase?"

"N-Mamori! Ge-Let go!"

"No! You are going to sit and play! Guys help me!"

Amidst the struggle to get Price to join them rather forcefully, Worm had found some rope, which now tied Price down.

"You all really are that drunk." Price muttered.

"Yess sir!" Toad hiccupped.

"You're lucky that seems like a plausible excuse." Price threatened.

"Awww Pricey! You gotta live a little!" Mamori smirked.

"Are you positive you're Japanese?" Price asked.

"Yes I am! I just have too many American friends." Mamori shrugged. "Go Toad."

"I have never...oh, done it with more than one person at the same time."

Everyone looked around, skipping over Mamori. Archer put down one finger...and then...

"CAPTAIN PRICE?" the men yelled. Mamori just stared before doubling over in laughter.

"I-I-I can't BELIEVE IT!" Worm yelled, joining in on the laughter.

"How many?" Toad asked eagerly.

"Classified information mate." Price smirked, enjoying stringing them along.

"NOT COOL!" Toad yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"I bet I could guess." Mamori grinned widely.

"One guess." Price challenged. Mamori looked him over before guessing.

"Three." Price stared at her.

"I'M RIGHT?" Mamori screamed. Price didn't say anything, an amused look on his face.

"You muppets can't stay quiet for two hours?" MacTavish spoke up from behind, taking in the scene of Price tied in rope, again a feat with his cast still on, the finger count, and the discarded empty bottles of liquor. "Oh dear Lord..." he muttered.

"Soap, mind giving me a hand?" Price asked, nearly begging. MacTavish sighed as he bent down and untied him quickly.

"...party pooper." Mamori glared darkly at MacTavish as Price stood up.

"You should all rest up, we're heading out in four hours." MacTavish warned, ignoring the glare.

"...four?" Archer asked.

"Yea, Nikolai just told me."

"Alright, I'm out." Mamori said, standing up quickly and heading to a corner where a curtain draped around it. Before they all engaged in the drinking and drinking games, she had it set up for privacy, not really trusting the others when she was asleep.

Toad, Archer and Worm went to the Pave Low to grab some sleeping bags, leaving the two captains alone momentarily.

"Did I hear correctly when they asked you that question?" MacTavish asked. Price smirked.

"It's called acting Soap. They won't remember tonight, even if they wanted to."

"Threw them for a loop?"

"A big one."

* * *

**...who would've thought Pricey would do such a thing...? =P**

**and is it true?**

**Only HE knows...and I don't. =P**

**and yes, "I Have Never" is a drinking game.  
I've played the clean, no-drinking version...or the non-sex related one...  
...you CAN however, think of some MIGHTY strange topics to play that game with when you're sober...**

**(I've never drank alchohol, so I don't know what it's like drunk to begin with...)  
(...imma stop talking so you can click the little button that says "Review")**


	15. Tada?

**Sorry for the "wait," I guess you can call it.**

**Band camp (my last year) has started up again, so I barely have any time to get onto the computer as it is...**

...**enough excuses...I owe...whatever Infinity Ward doesn't own in this fic**

* * *

Mamori woke up in a cold sweat, nightmares plaguing her sleep again. This time, however, she wasn't even sure she was herself in the dream. It was like looking from someone else's point of view, being shot by someone they trusted and watching more fall around them before fire engulfed her and woke her up.

She sat up, wiping her forehead before dressing. She slid on a blue and white short sleeved shirt, her black cargo pants from the day before, her black combat boots and her gloves. The kelver vest went on before she slung her ACR over her back and pulled down the curtain. She folded it and rolled up her sleeping bag, heading to the Pave Low.

* * *

Price and MacTavish stood outside, both smoking a cigar as they waited.

"Morning!" She greeted when she came up to them.

"Good morning. You ready?" MacTavish asked.

"Yeah, from here, it should be a straight shot to where we're hiding out for a while." Mamori replied, tossing the sleeping bag and curtain into the Pave Low.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Price asked.

"The United Kingdom, duh." Mamori replied.

"What city, if you know." MacTavish clarified.

"Oh, It's called Billingshurst." Mamori replied after a thought.

"And who set this up?" Price asked.

"My dad."

"Are you sure tha-"

"He's fully supports you, if you were doubting that." Mamori muttered.

"It's...never mind." MacTavish said quietly as Worm, Archer and Toad approached. Each held a look of intense pain on their faces.

"You guys were smashed last night, I'm surprised you could get up." Price remarked.

"We have killer headaches..." Toad moaned.

"As you should, with how much you drank." MacTavish noted.

"How come you aren't wasted like us?" Worm asked, looking at Price.

"I told you, I can control myself." Price replied.

"...do I remember correctly when you said you slept with more than one person at a time?" Mamori asked slowly, looking at Price. The others stared, mouths agape, at the captain in question. Even MacTavish glanced over to Price.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Price replied, no hint of nervousness or lying on his face.

"I'm pretty sure you did...Soap? Do you remember?" Mamori asked.

"Not a clue what you're talking about." MacTavish said smoothly. Mamori gasped.

"Bullshit! I remember!" she yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about tot, I think it's just the leftover alcohol talking. Now let's get you inside." Price said, pushing her into the Pave Low.

"B-but!" Mamori's protests fell on deaf ears as she was forced inside. Archer, Toad, Worm and Adrian followed. Price and MacTavish quickly finished their cigars before heading in with Nikolai. The Pave Low's blades kicked up dust as it took off, inside a persistent Mamori furiously trying to convince the others of what had happened.

* * *

The Pave Low flew over an ocean, a peaceful scene on the outside...but on the inside...

"ONE TWO THREE SHOOT!"

"I got you again Toad!"

"Damnit! OW!"

"ONE TWO THREE SHOOT!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

"STOP LOSING!"

"SHUT UP!"

"ONE TWO THREE SHOOT!"

"Haha! Payback's a BITCH!"

"You call that a slap?"

Worm, Archer, Adrian and Price watched with amusement as Toad and Mamori played Rock-Paper-Scissor-Slap. Toad was convinced Mamori could read minds at the rate at which he kept losing, which was a nine-to-one ratio. The back of his hand could make a tomato jealous, while Mamori's was a soft pink, if at all.

"Break it up you two, before you seriously injure each other." Worm tried to stop them.

"Last one!" Toad challenged.

"Fine!"

"ONE TWO THREE SHOOT!"

"DAMNIT!" Toad yelled as his hand was slapped.

"Seriously, I'm surprised you lasted this long in a war zone! This is a luck game!" Mamori laughed, slipping on her gloves. Toad had insisted she take them off...five rounds in and he regretted it fully.

"Alright, what other crazy ideas do you have for entertainment?" Archer asked.

"Uh...the game of letters!" Mamori replied.

"Pick a catagory." Worm said eagerly.

"Animals!" Mamori started.

"I'll go first! Snake!" Toad yelled.

"Elephant." Archer said.

"Tiger." Price joined in.

"Rhino." Mamori grinned.

"Octopus." Adrian glanced at Toad.

"An s...Salamander!"

"Rat."

"Damn you...turtle."

"Eel."

"Leopard."

"Dolphin."

"Nematode."

"What the hell? ...eagle."

"Ocelot."

"T-...T..." Toad paused, thinking hard.

"Is there anything you can think of with a t?" Archer asked. Toad took a minute to respond.

"...no..." Toad finally muttered.

"You lose mate." Price grinned.

"Aren't we competitive Pricey?" Mamori joked as Price shrugged.

"So, where are we anyway Nikolai?" Worm asked.

"A few miles off the coast, we'll be there soon." MacTavish answered instead, as Nikolai was trying to fly the Pave Low in windy weather. Adrian was sitting at one of the turret guns, watching the coastline come closer.

"Hey...what are your real names?" Mamori asked suddenly.

"What?" Archer asked, a little surprised.

"I mean, I know Worm's real name is Aaron Revant...but 'Archer' and 'Toad' can't be your real names." Mamori shrugged.

"Yeah, because they're code names." Worm said slowly.

"Shut up Aaron." Mamori punched him in the shoulder.

"My real name is Marcus Laurence, if that answers your question." Archer spoke up.

"And mine is Eric Burks." Toad added.

"Marcus, Eric...Aaron...Nikolai, Adrian...then...wait, you're both named John?" Mamori looked between MacTavish and Price, who both nodded.

"And you're both captains?"

Nod.

"...good God..." she muttered.

"Mamori, can you direct me from here? I don't remember where to go." Nikolai asked. Mamori and MacTavish traded seats as she pointed out the window.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this place..." Toad muttered.

"Like a few weeks ago?" Archer asked. Toad nodded.

* * *

After a half hour of silence, the Pave Low landed in a clearing next to a rather large barn and a two story town house.

"I'm going inside to check real fast. Worm, come with me." Mamori said, pulling out her M9 and Worm pulled out his USP. Mamori opened the door quietly, scanning inside before going in. The entrance led to a hall, where there were two doorways on either side. The left had the kitchen and dining room; the right had a living room and the staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms. Mamori checked the kitchen as Worm checked the living room, the two regrouping next to the dining room. Mamori peeked inside, spotting a Japanese man in his mid-forties sitting at the table with his back to them, reading glasses on as he read a rather large amount of files in front of him.

"...Papa?" Mamori asked in Japanese. The man turned, Worm noticing he had the same hair color and eyes as Mamori.

"Hi sweetie." he replied in Japanese, standing up to give her a hug. Worm only stood back awkwardly.

"Oh..right...Papa, this is Aaron Revant, or Worm. Worm, this is my dad, Yasunobu Arasaki." Mamori spoke in English.

"Nice to meet you." Yasunobu greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Worm offered his hand in handshake.

"Worm, go check upstairs, just in case." Mamori said. Worm nodded, happy to leave the father and daughter to catch up.

"There are a few more guys outside...you remember Nikolai and Adrian right?" Mamori switched back to Japanese.

"Yes I do." Yasunobu nodded.

"Great. I mentioned two of them before, the two that killed General Shepherd."

"Right, I remember. Shall we go welcome them in?" Yasunobu asked. Mamori nodded, hugging his arm and heading to the hall, where they ran into Worm coming downstairs.

"All clear." he said.

"Cool."

They walked outside, where MacTavish and Price were smoking another cigar and Nikolai, Adrian, Archer and Toad were sitting in the Pave Low waiting.

"Hey guys! We're clear!" Mamori waved. Price and MacTavish put out their cigars before joining the others to meet Mamori's father.

"Papa, you remember Nikolai and Adrian." Mamori gestured to the two Russians.

"Nice to see you two again." Yasunobu greeted.

"Likewise." Adrian replied.

"Ok...this is Captain John Price, Captain John MacTavish, or Soap, Marcus Laurence, or Archer, and Eric Burks, or Toad. They, and Worm, were part of Task Force 141." Mamori gestured to each person. "And this is my dad, Yasunobu Arasaki, Chief of Staff of the Japanese Central Readiness Force."

"Nice to meet all of you." Yasunobu smiled.

"Nice to meet you too sir." the two captains said simultaneously.

"My daughter mentioned you two before she met with Nikolai. I must say, I will give my full support to clear your names." Yasunobu said.

"Thank you sir, that's an honor." MacTavish replied.

"Before I forget...Mamori, there was a man here eariler, he wanted to meet with you earlier, but you hadn't arrived yet." Yasunobu turned to his daughter.

"Oh...what'd he want?" she asked.

"He didn't say. He said to meet him in the Laze Cafe at 1300 today."

"What'd he look like?" Price asked.

"He was tall, American. He wore dark sunglasses, grey hair and moustache..." Yasunobu tried to remember.

"I'll take Price and Worm into town with me later." Mamori said, looking at the two as they nodded.

"As much fun as it is to stand outside...can we head in?" Archer asked.

"Right, this way." Yasunobu led them in, locking the door behind them.

* * *

**XP Who knew Toad had terrible luck...? :P**

**OK, I have a poll set up on my profile, for this story, and a huge list of my...OC's *cough* alot...ish *cough* is up, with Worm's, Archer's, and Toad's up there, just because...well...IW really didn't expand on them, so I took the...LIBERTY of doing so...**

**So...uh...you know, the usual.**


	16. Plan, Screw Up, and Flee

"And that's what you're planning to do when you get to America?" Yasunobu asked.

"Yes, we really don't have much of a choice. We need to get our names cleared, and getting Makarov will be our best bet." Price nodded.

For the past hour, the Task Force and Mamori had explained to her father what their plan was once they hit stateside. Nikolai and Adrian, however, both headed upstairs in an attempt to catch up on sleep.

"That seems a little risky. I'm sure Shadow Company has orders to shoot on sight." Yasunobu muttered.

"They don't want to risk it. They don't want to attack a civilian on mistake." MacTavish replied.

"Hey I have a question." Toad spoke up.

"What?" Mamori glanced at him.

"...how'd a Japanese dude buy a house in Britain?" Toad asked. Mamori nearly slapped him as Worm and Archer sighed and shook their heads. Yasunobu blinked, then laughed.

"My dad and...her...bought it a few years back as a vacation home." Mamori replied.

"Mamori, don't say her like that"! Yasunobu scolded in Japanese. "By her, she means my second wife, and her step mother, Kiyomi." Yasunobu explained in English.

"I hate her..." Mamori muttered.

"If yo-"

"Uh...excuse me?" Worm spoke up. Mamori and Yasunobu turned at the same time.

"Yes?"

"Weren't we supposed to go meet that guy?" Worm asked, looking at the clock.

"Oh, right. Papa, can I have the car keys?" Mamori asked.

"Here. Take a silenced gun with you as well, I don't trust this man." Yasunobu warned. Mamori fitted a silencer on her M9, Price on his M1911, and Worm took MacTavish's suppressed USP. Mamori wore a jacket to hide her Kevlar vest and M9 strapped to her lower back, Price kept it hidden in a pocket, and Worm slipped it under his jacket in a similar fashion to Mamori. After a quick discussion, the trio left.

"How hard is it to find a damn cafe?" Mamori asked angrily. They had been driving for thirty minutes in the vicinity of the cafe...to not find it. Price and Worm also scanned out their windows to spot the elusive cafe.

"Dude...what if it's a trap?" Worm asked, voicing his fears.

"It probably is, but it doesn't hurt to check." Price replied.

"...probably get us killed." Worm muttered.

"Found it!" Mamori declared triumphantly, swinging the car to park with the front facing out of the parking stall. They got out, but before they got to the door, Mamori stopped them.

"Price, take off the hat." she said.

"Why the bloody hell should I?" Price asked.

"Everyone and their mothers know you wear that hat, it's a dead giveaway!" Mamori said. Price muttered something as he removed his hat and tucked it in his back pocket. Mamori nodded in approval as they headed inside.

"Smells good...might as well get something!" Worm said, heading to the counter and ordering. Mamori and Price shrugged, joining him in ordering, Mamori had to reluctantly pay. They sat in a corner booth, away from windows, and waited...almost patiently.

"So, who's the guy?" Price asked, his eyes scanning the cafe expertly.

"I wouldn't know." Mamori shrugged.

"Well, from your dad's description...he doesn't look like he's here." Worm said as he looked as well.

"Not yet. We're a little early." Mamori glanced at a wall clock.

"And how will they know it-" Worm stopped as a nervous waitress came in.

"Here are your coffees." she said, putting three cups down.

"Thank you." Mamori grinned.

"N-no problem!" the waitress said, glancing at Price before walking away quickly.

"I don't know if she was checking you out or was intimidated." Worm said quietly, a small grin on his face. Price smirked, and placed a well aimed kick at Worm's shin. Worm jumped, then groaned as he rubbed his leg under the table. Mamori gave out a silent laugh as Worm swore under his breath.

"I was kidding!"

"I know."

"Then why'd you kick me?"

"Ok boys, cut it out." Mamori finally intervened. "You guys see him yet?"

"Not yet." Price replied.

"How do you know? You kicked me!" Worm said incredulously.

"I wasn't looking at you when I kicked you, now was I?" Price smirked.

"You know what? F-"

"Mamori Arasaki?" a slightly Brooklyn accented voice asked.

"And who's asking?" Mamori asked, glancing at the man. He fit the description her father gave her, and you could tell by the obvious fail at the attempt to dress as a civilian and the way he held himself, he was definitely a man of the military.

"My name's Michael, I met with your father earlier." the man introduced himself.

"Michael..." she muttered, thinking quickly.

"Come with me please." he said, motioning for them to follow.

"If it's all the same..." Price said, stopping Worm from getting up. "...we quite like it here, and would rather stay put."

"Of course, but then again, we don't want to alert any of these shop's patrons, right, Captain John Price?" Michael glared. Price returned the glare, Worm looking uneasy. He knew it was a trap. Mamori sighed, taking a long drink of her coffee.

"Alright, we'll go. Don't want to make a scene, right? We're in my car." she said.

"Fine." Michael agreed, breaking eye contact from Price. As they headed out, Worm tapped Price on the shoulder.

"Does he seem...familiar?" he asked.

"Bloody hell he is. Rubs me the wrong way." Price muttered.

"I guess we better stay frosty." Worm said quietly. Price nodded.

"Too right mate."

Michael directed Mamori to drive to a warehouse district, obviously unused for quite some time.

"We'll get out here." Michael said. Mamori slammed on the brakes.

"Hold up, no way we-"

"Ok." Mamori agreed, cutting Worm off.

"B-"

"Shut up Worm, we'll be fine." Mamori said, stepping out. Worm stared at her, then looked to Price. He nodded, pushing Worm out.

"So, why out here anyway?" Price asked.

"No one can interrupt us." Michael said. Worm slowed down.

"Come on Worm." Mamori came up behind him and pushed him forward.

"We got it covered...Soap's nearby with a Plan 'B' all ready to go, and my dad's nearby with another car." she whispered in his ear. Worm started to relax. "Just play along." Worm nodded.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Price asked.

"General Shepherd. Where's his body?" Michael asked.

"Why would we carry a dead man's body?" Worm looked confused.

"Well, that doesn't matter. As long as Shadow Company can get rid of at least two Task Force members, it won't be a total lost for the day." Michael grinned. The trio froze as there was a numerous amount of guns clicking off their safeties.

"I TOLD you it was a trap!" Worm yelled.

"Well...at least we know Shadow Company still hates us even if Shepherd's dead." Price muttered with a dry laugh.

"Like that helps Price." Mamori glanced at him.

"We can do this easy, or hard. Tell us where the others are." Michael asked, pulling out a .44 Magnum.

"Others? I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Mamori grinned, glancing at Price.

"I don't know about you, but I think it's time for plan 'b.'" Price glanced between the two.

"Most definitely." Worm nodded. A second later, the car they were in before rolled in slowly, C4 placed on the hood. The trio dove out of the way as it exploded, sending a cloud of smoke and fire into the air and a shockwave to knock everyone off of their feet. A second car, with Yasunobu and MacTavish in the front, pulled up, the tires squealing on the asphalt as it stopped. Mamori, Price and Worm ran towards it, sliding into the back seat. MacTavish handed them all RPDs.

"Stay down!" he yelled as Yasunobu slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The car shot forward, Shadow Company and Michael following quickly in vans.

"Damn good job with the C4 Soap." Price commented.

"Thanks, but we're not out of this yet." MacTavish replied.

"And here comes our first contestant on 'We're following our fugitives!'" Mamori joked, putting the RPD on its bipod and firing. "And they're down!"

"You're having way too much fun with this." Worm stared at her. She shrugged, pushing his head down as bullets whizzed by. Price looked to the right and spotted police cars joining in on the chase.

"Bollocks, the police!" he said, ducking down.

"Well...shit, we can't fire on them!" MacTavish kept down.

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't fire on Shadow Company!" Mamori said, readjusting her aim and firing into a car. Blood splatter came onto the cracked windshields as the car swerved off the road. Worm shrugged, joining in on the fire.

Yasunobu steered violently as he pulled out a phone.

"Who are you calling at this time?" MacTavish asked, staring as if Yasunobu lost his mind.

"Shut up! Mamori, I need you to talk in Japanese! Loudly!" Yasunobu yelled.

"Got it!" she yelled. She started to yell phrases as she fired her gun, Yasunobu's speech become near inaudible to MacTavish, who was closest to him. Worm and Price kept quiet as they fired at their pursuers.

"Nicu Kieru!" Mamori grinned, most likely saying "nice kill" to Worm as he had gotten a headshot to one of the drivers.

"Thank you." Yasunobu said loudly, hanging up.

"What was that about?" Mamori asked.

"I got them to believe me when I said it was an assignment to attack a criminal ring that branched out here that was based in Japan." Yasunobu replied, turning right sharply.

"Pretty smart." Price commented, firing at another car that was getting too close for comfort.

"Any other cars following us?" MacTavish asked.

"Just...three." Mamori counted. She, Price, and Worm took aim and fired a short burst of bullets, Worm tearing his car to shreds, Price killing them without shooting the car, and Mamori doing a combination of the two.

"That it?" Yasunobu asked, turning right into an alleyway.

"Yeah Papa." Mamori turned, sitting in her seat and putting the RPD in her lap.

"Listen to me when I say it's a trap next time!" Worm exclaimed, leaning on the door.

"Aw, that's no fun!"

"So? I'd rather live to fight another day!"

"Will you two cut it out?"

"..sorry captain..."


	17. News and Cooking

**...School starts tomorrow...*sighs epically***

* * *

"Holy hell! What happened?" Archer asked as he came out. Mamori got out first, looking the car over. There were hundreds of bullet holes.

"Huh...the car looks like shit. Surprised none of us got hit." she muttered.

"We're fine Archer." Worm replied.

"No injuries?" Toad asked, looking them over.

"We're lucky! If you were with us, you probably would've been shot to hell." Mamori joked. Toad opened his mouth to speak, but Worm beat him to the punch.

"That was Shadow Company. They know we're out here."

"Well that's a bugger in our plans." Archer muttered.

"Who'd you have to meet anyway?" Toad asked.

"A guy named Michael, fit the description to a T." Mamori replied.

"And was SUPER familiar." Worm added.

"Familiar?" MacTavish asked.

"Yeah, reminded me of someone." Price replied.

"Wonderful...we're leaving tomorrow, right?" MacTavish said, not really questioning it.

"We'll talk to Nikolai when he's more awake." Archer said.

"Where is he?" Price asked.

"Upstairs with Adrian. The two hit the sack as soon as you guys left." Archer replied.

"Huh...ok, well, it's almost evening, and I'm starving for real food...I'm making dinner!" Mamori said.

"I'll help!" Toad offered.

"No, thanks. I want it to be a surprise...and I doubt you have and skills in a kitchen...no matter how superb your battle skills are." Mamori replied. Archer started to laugh at Toad's face as they remembered an incident where Toad had to cook the 141 a dinner...it wasn't pretty, and most of them ended up in bed sick to their stomachs for three days. When Ghost had gotten better, he had threatened to report Toad in for an act of terrorism.

"Dinner will be ready in two hours...I forbid you from the kitchen!" Mamori exclaimed as she headed inside.

"You forbid us?" Worm asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Forbid. There'll be some traps set up so you guys don't get any ideas." Mamori smirked as she went in.

"She can't be serious." Toad said when she was out of earshot.

"My daughter is completely serious." Yasunobu replied.

"What, is she going to put wire traps and claymores and C4?" Worm joked.

"I wouldn't kid about that stuff mate." Price warned.

"Why are we still outside? Let's move indoors." Yasunobu said, motioning them inside.

"...yeah...let's stay away from the kitchen." Toad muttered.

"Good choice." Yasunobu grinned as he held the door open.

As the others headed into the living room, MacTavish checked around the kitchen doorway. He was a glint of silver and almost invisible red beams of light.

"Well I'll be damned. She does have it trapped to hell." he said as he went in with a bemused smile on his face. He took a seat on a couch next to Price as Worm, Archer and Toad sat in another couch, Yasunobu taking a chair near the window.

"I told you, my daughter was completely serious. She's very...eccentric."

"No shit..." Worm muttered. "First time I met her she was a hella lot worse."

"She scared the shit outta me first time I met her." Toad agreed.

"She has a tendency to do that. Most of her teenage years were spent near the JSDF when I was still in that active service, and when she joined for a short period of time. You could tell she was...influenced by the men." Yasunobu smirked.

"I could tell. She's definitely...out there, no offense, but she seems to handle herself well in high stress situations." Price remarked.

"Yes, I wasn't surprised when she told me she was going to help the two most wanted men in America. When I heard the story, I understood. Mamori doesn't help people unless she sincerely believes them or trusts them." Yasunobu explained.

"She's a good kid." MacTavish said. The others nodded.

"It's a shame about her mum though." Price sighed.

"So she told you." Yasunobu stated. Toad, Worm and Archer looked confused.

"Yeah, she woke up one night kinda terrified. She told us what happened." MacTavish nodded.

"Did she tell you that shot was meant for me?"

"What?" Price sat up.

"Her mother moved at the wrong time. She tripped...it saved me...but..." Yasunobu covered his eyes with his hands.

"That's terrible." Toad muttered.

"Harsh." Worm agreed.

"But...a few weeks after the man who shot her was sentenced, he was found shot in his cell in prison." Yasunobu said. Price and MacTavish looked at each other. So he didn't know it was her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mamori asked, coming in and wiping her hands on her apron. She had apparently changed, wearing torn jeans and a black tank top.

"Nothing dear. How's dinner?" Yasunobu asked, smiling.

"Fine, just waiting for it to bake." Mamori replied, sitting on the armrest of the couch Worm, Toad and Archer occupied, leaning on Toad's shoulder despite his protests.

"Hey Price...how long's your arm been in a cast?" Mamori asked.

"A few weeks...why?" he replied.

"I heard Adrian was awake upstairs, and it looks like your arms healed. I bet he'll take of the cast now." Mamori shrugged.

"Seriously? Bloody hell about time." Price said, heading towards the stairs.

"Oh, be careful, I didn't disarm the traps..." Mamori cautioned. When Price left she turned to the men.

"Did they ever find Shepherd's body?" she asked suddenly.

"I wouldn't know. We haven't been able to see any news lately." Worm replied.

"I was reading a report before you came, they found a crashed Pave Low near a river, two dead, either stabbed or bled to death..." here MacTavish coughed. "...but no sign of his body within a five mile radius."

"What? That's bull!" MacTavish yelled.

"How, sir?" Toad asked.

"We killed that bastard within fifty feet of that Pave Low!" MacTavish said angrily.

"Then..." Worm looked at MacTavish. "Would there be evidence of a struggle?"

"Substantial amount. There should be a bullet casing, a bullet lodged into the ground, the gun, blood spray...and a bash in a broken down car the size of my head." MacTavish grunted, rubbing his head as he remembered.

"Wait...so there should be a body. I mean, how'd you kill him?" Mamori asked.

"Threw a knife, it penetrated the left eye and brain." MacTavish replied.

"So now the question...where's the body?" Archer stated.

"I'll have a team investigate the area for anything you described." Yasunobu offered.

"Thanks papa." Mamori grinned.

* * *

Thirty minutes of light chatter later, Price came down with his arm cast-free.

"Now that's a new sight." Mamori joked.

"Yeah, get used to it. No way in bloody hell do I plan to break my arm ever again." Price said, reclaiming his seat.

"So..what can we do while we wait for dinner?" Toad asked.

"Watch TV? I don't know, maybe you'll find something worthy of Intel on the news." Mamori suggested as she headed towards the kitchen.

"As if. We need Intel on Makarov, it's not going to sh-" Worm paused, his jaw dropping as a picture of Makarov appeared on the screen.

"Holy shit!" Toad yelled. Mamori popped her head in, a wide grin on her face.

"Don't doubt me." she said strangely before returning to the kitchen.

"-there have been multiple sighting of Vladimir R Makarov reported in Russia and more currently in the United States. Government authorities from both countries urge their citizens to alert local and federal law enforcement if you see him." A newscaster said. "In other news, the body of Lieutenant General Shepherd has yet to be recovered from the crashed Pave Low sight in Afghanistan, and a hopeful America waits to see if the Lieutenant General Shepherd will return unharmed. Now a wor-"

"Well, that was two problems in a minute or less." Toad half-joked as he muted the TV.

"What I want to know now is where exactly was Makarov spotted." Price said, watching the cereal commercial superficially.

"Didn't say he was last seen in America?" Toad asked.

"So, what's the news?" Mamori asked, coming back in and reclaiming her seat.

"Makarov's in America and Shepherd's body MIA." MacTavish replied.

"Well that's bullshit." Mamori frowned.

"Language Mamori."

"Yes Papa."

"Of course it's bull shit. History's written by the victor, and apparently Shepherd's it." Price said darkly, clenching his fists as he turned away from the TV.

"Papa, you're working with the American CIA...any way you can get a few hard copies of any intel on Makarov?" Mamori asked.

"Yes, but it'll take some time to get to you." Yasunobu replied. "At least a week."

"We'll be in America by then...we'll meet up somewhere, I guess." Mamori nodded. Something dinged in the kitchen.

"CRAP! I left it in the oven for too long!" Mamori yelled, sprinting to the kitchen.

"Mamori! Language!" Yasunobu yelled.

"Sorry Papa!" she called. It was silent for a few moments.

"Hey...not to be...uh...anyway...what's Mamori's name mean anyway?" Toad asked.

"What the hell Toad?" Worm asked, he and Archer staring at him in confusion.

"Well! A lot of japanese names have meanings! I just wanted to know, I was curious!" Toad said in defense.

"It's perfectly normal to be curious." Yasunobu nodded. "The name 'Mamori' means 'charm,' as in one of protection."

"That's cool." Toad gave a small smile, satisfied.

"Oh, Toad! Are you blushing?" Worm jeered.

"What? Am not, shut up Worm!" Toad yelled, his face a bright red.

"Aww, look at Toad! So red!" Worm laughed.

"Not in front of the lady's father men. He'll get bad idea about you." Price warned.

"Not like I haven't already..." Yasunobu muttered in Japanese.

"Papa! I need help!" Mamori called. "Just be careful of the trip wire!" Yasunobu quickly left, leaving the 141 men alone to sit quietly.

"Mamori and Toad, sitting in a tre-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WORM!"

* * *

After a few minutes of the two captains and Archer watching Worm dogde every attempt Toad made on his life, Mamori came in, stepping back to avoid being run over.

"Dinner's ready...and do I want to know?" she asked. Everyone, especially Toad, shook their heads.

"I'll go get Nikolai and Adrian." Archer offered, heading up the stairs.

The others headed to the dining room, Worm careful to stay away from Toad, to find a miniature grill set up with raw beef and vegetables around it.

"And this took two hours?" Worm asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Shut up." Mamori grimmaced, scratching the back of her head. "It...got burnt, so Papa decided it would be easier to do teppan."

"Nice." Toad joked. "And you didn't want my help. You burned it yourself." Mamori took off her apron and tossed it in his face. Nikolai, Adrian and Archer came in, Nikolai having wrinkled clothes from his extended nap.

"Alright, grab a sit and dig in!" Mamori grinned.


	18. Captain, Price

**A lot of people were wondering if a certain someone would appear...  
I couldn't say no, now could I?**

**But, depends if you like this...I mean...  
Band camp seriously F***** up my schedule, writing and homework wise...and since school started *sighs* my writing drive crashed...**

**it's at the bare minimum with the MW2 soundtrack (yes, the SOUNDTRACK) blaring in my ears during school and it getting me to sleep...**

**Especially Deep and Hard...you know, Griggs sings it...yeah...**

**Go read the chapter.**

* * *

The next day, Captain John Price woke up early. Well, earlier than the others. It was four AM, something that became a habit back in the days of the SAS.

Of course, he had to, otherwise Gaz, being the cheeky bastard he was, would do something, ranging from purposely pestering Price about the littlest thing, to having all the FNG's pull some sort of sick prank on him, regardless of issued orders to leave him alone.

Sighing, he sat up, noting that neither he nor MacTavish had taken the bed, not because of awkwardness, more out of politeness. He had taken the wall nearest the door, fully knowing he would awaken early like he did. MacTavish was on the opposite side of the room, his back turned to him as he stayed asleep. Price smirked, tempting thoughts of waking his partner in crime (quite literally), but decided the Scotsman needed the sleep.

Price grabbed his hat and carefully exited the room, silently moving down the stairs and heading into the kitchen. As he grabbed a glass from a cabinet, a shuffling sound quickly put him on alert. Faint Japanese mumblings let him relax, and he approached the dining room to see Yasunobu sifting over the same paper work as before, reading glasses on haphazardly and a hand running through the thinning hair.

"Can't sleep?" Price asked, leaning on the door jamb.

"What are you doing up?" Yasunobu asked, looking up. Any hint of surprise of the sudden arrival was nonexistent as he looked at Price.

"I just woke up. You, on the other hand, look like you've been up all night." Price smirked.

"You just woke up? But I heard you all go to the rooms four hours ago." Yasunobu asked, puzzled.

"I always wake up at four in the morning mate. Old habits die hard." Price shrugged, sitting across from the man and scanning the papers.

"...bloody hell, this is all in Japanese..." he muttered disappointedly. Yasunobu stared at Price and let out a chuckle.

"A wanted criminal shouldn't be looking at official documents." he said.

"A wanted criminal shouldn't be hiding in an official's house with said official's permission." Price replied smoothly.

"Fine, fine. When do you all plan on leaving?" Yasunobu asked, taking off his reading glasses and leaning back in his chair.

"Later today, towards the evening." Price replied. "It'll give us the chance to relax a few more hours before we go off and enter the country that's just about hating us by now."

"Any plans to occupy your time?" Price shook his head. Yasunobu stared at Price, thinking hard.

"Maybe visit an old friend?"

"What old friends? Most of them think I'm dead." Price frowned.

"If your wanted now, it's obvious you're still alive." Yasunobu countered.

"Really? Like who?" Price shot out. He forgot how irritable waking up at four Am was, no matter how long he's woken up that earlier. He knew it was going to kick his ass eventually.

"Maybe an old captain."

"Old captain? I do-..." Price froze. Why didn't he remember the old captain from not too long ago? He even idolized him for so long, did being in the Gulag make him semi forget?

"Here, I have his current address." Yasunobu tossed a Post-It note with neat handwriting to Price across the table, then tossed him a car key. "If you're interested. Directions for a safe route are on the back, just in case." Yasunobu smirked. And with that, he put his reading glasses back on and returned to poring over the numerous documents and not giving Price another glance. Price sat for a few more moments before he stood up and went back into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Should he go? It would be nice to see him again, but what if he turned him in? He didn't know how the old man would react to seeing one of his previous men, who was thought to be dead, showing up five years later just to be a wanted man...

Price sighed as he drank the water, putting the cup in the sink.

"Crap! Price? What are you doing up?" a female cried out.

"Language."

"Sorry papa." Mamori grinned sheepishly as she saw Price turn to her.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing up?' What are you doing up?" Price asked.

"It's five; I always wake up at five." Mamori replied.

"I always wake up at four." Price answered.

"...three hours of sleep?"

"Don't say anything. You didn't get a lot of sleep either." Price smirked.

"...touché..." Mamori frowned. She spotted the note in his hand. "You going to go?"

"Go where?"

"The address? You should. Maybe he'll help you out." Mamori shrugged. And with that, she headed back up stairs. Price watched her, then looked towards the dining room.

"...is the entire family like this?"

* * *

Price sighed, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He was parked in front of the address, and had been for the last thirty minutes, trying to gather the courage to head up. Of course, by then it was almost six o'clock, and an old, arthritic man with a cane came out the front door and noticed the occupied car, Price really didn't have a choice in the matter.

_'Infiltrate a full enemy base? Easy. Assassinate a HVI? Do-able. Survive five years in a Gulag? Not the best thing, but I did it. Confront the old man approaching the car?' _Price thought, letting his hands fall with his head as he sighed. A knock on the driver's window prompted him to roll it down, the brim of his hat keeping his eyes and part of his face hidden.

"You alright boy?" the man asked, Scottish accent filling his voice.

"I'm...looking for MacMillan..." Price muttered. 'Why am I nervous...?'

"I'm MacMillan. What do you need boy? You've been here for a while." MacMillan asked.

"..." Price took a deep breath as he looked up. "An old leftenent can't come visit after twenty-five years?"

"...Price?" MacMillan almost yelled.

"Not so loud, please." Price glanced around outside before he nodded.

"...come on you old dog, get inside." MacMillan grumbled, motioning for him to follow. And with that, Price exited the car and followed his old captain inside.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here Price?" MacMillan asked gruffly.

"Visiting. I need to see some old faces." Price shrugged, leaning forward in his seat.

"God...I'm happy to see ya mate, really...but still. Five years ago I heard you were killed, and less than a month ago I find out you're alive, but now a wanted man. What the hell am I supposed to do? Punch the crap outta ya or say 'I'm glad you're alive?' You gotta answer that one Price, because I can't on my own." MacMillan sighed.

"I'd prefer the last one, but if the first one makes you feel better, by all means." Price replied. MacMillan sighed and let out a small laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Could say the same to you old man." Price smiled.

"So what brings you out to Britain?" MacMillan asked.

"Some acquaintances are hiding us out." Price replied cautiously. It was silent for a few moments as MacMillan sat in thought.

"...I have to ask this Price...how did you survive? Where have you been?" MacMillan asked finally.

"Ultranationalists found me alive somehow, took me to the Gulag. Makarov sent me to rot, I was sprung by Soap." Price summarized. He was getting tired of explaining.

"...what happened with Shepherd that made you kill him like that?" MacMillan asked.

"He killed the Task Force."

"What?" he hissed.

"Killed two men with his own gun, then from what we gathered, only three others managed to escape." Price replied, his fists clenching slightly.

"And how many were there to begin with?"

"Assuming? A company's worth."

"Holy shit..." MacMillan sighed, leaning back.

"So you see our side." Price said.

"...what are you lot planning to do now?" MacMillan asked.

"Getting Makarov."

"Makarov? Price, that's not going to be a walk in the park." MacMillan said.

"We know. But what else are we going to do?" Price asked. "We're not going to sit by and watch as some bloody wanker gets the credit for being a hero, when he was the one who started the war."

"Price..." MacMillan started sternly.

"I'm sorry MacMillan, but if it was your team, you would do the same damned thing and you know it." Price said with the same voice. They stared at each other before MacMillan sighed.

"God damn it..." he frowned.

"You've gotten soft in your old age." Price smirked.

"...shut up..."

* * *

"Price! Where were you?" MacTavish asked as soon as he came in.

"Just out." Price shrugged.

"Out? But Price, if you were caught..." Adrian frowned.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads." Price sighed, heading upstairs. "I went and visited an old friend."

As soon as his back disappeared up the stairs, MacTavish and Adrian glanced at each other.

"...old friend?"

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**It felt off when I wrote it...and MacMillan is such a hard person to write, believe it or not...**

**haha my favorite line: "Oi, Suzy!" ^w^ awesome...**

**Review!**

**And Mamori and Yasunobu Arasaki belong to ME! =P**


	19. Silence? Since when?

**I'm thinking of writing a drabble series...just a whole bunch of one shots...what do you think?**

**And you can blame Marching Band for my lack of updating...too much pain from my knee...  
A lot...  
...and did anybody even read the Price chapter...?**

* * *

When Toad awoke the next morning, he found he was on the floor, and felt hidden anger. After a few minutes did he remember why from last night.

Worm, and occasionally Archer, would screw with him, taunting him about "signals" he had been giving whenever he was around Mamori. Whenever Toad would try to defend himself, Worm would add more. Then, when Archer finally put a stop to the torture, Toad and Worm argued over who got the bed. Worm suggested Rock-Paper-Scissors, and with Toad's bad luck...well, we know how that went.

Toad grumbled as he got up, careful not to wake Archer, who was sleeping in a very uncomfortable looking position in the corner nearest the door. Still half asleep, he didn't realize which direction he was going until he stopped in front of a door. Mamori's door, to be exact. He also didn't know what possessed his arm to knock twice on the door.

"Mamori? You in there?" he asked.

Silence.

"Mamori…?" Toad called out again.

"What?"

"Shit!" he cried, whipping around to see Mamori grinning widely, towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"'Sup Toad?"

"Why do you do that to me?" Toad asked, rubbing his chest to calm his heart.

"You always have your back to me to begin with, so that's not my problem, now is it?" Mamori replied smartly. Toad scoffed, moving back to let Mamori into her room. As she went in, she motioned for him to follow.

"Price went out for a few hours...just to let you know so you guys don't freak later." she said as she stepped into a closet and closed the door.

"He left? Wait, when?" Toad asked, sitting at the desk tucked into a corner near the window.

"Oh...five in the morning." Mamori called back from the closet. Toad picked up a pencil and twirled it between his fingers as he stared at the pictures hanging on the blank walls. Most of them were of a few men in uniform, some candid shots of them, and a few group shots of Mamori and the men.

"What are these pictures?" he asked.

"Oh, the guys from the JSDF back home." Mamori replied, stepping out. She had changed to some baggy jeans and purple tank top. "That was my 'retirement' party, they called it."

"Retirement?"

"I left early...my dad pulled a few strings so I could leave. I didn't want to deal with it. Most of the time we were doing nothing but drills and sent out instead of the police." Mamori frowned. Toad tossed the pencil in the air and caught it before placing it down on the table.

"So..."

"...is someone in the shower?" Mamori asked. Toad listened, hearing water running.

"I think...yeah, it's Worm." he sighed as they heard someone start singing off-key.

An awkward silence came. Mamori lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling blankly.

"...hm...I'm getting hungry...you?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I guess." Toad shrugged.

"Alright, come on downstairs with me then." Mamori lifted herself up and headed to the door, Toad following silently. Inside the kitchen, they ran into Yasunobu, who greeted them with a wave before yawning and going upstairs. Toad leaned against the wall as he watched Mamori shuffle in the cupboards before pulling out a pan and looking at it.

"...how does pancakes sound to you?" she asked, turning to him.

"Sounds good...and delicious." Toad smiled. Mamori returned the smile and put the pan on the stove and grabbed a bowl.

"Sweet..."

* * *

"It feels good to be clean!" Worm said as he entered the kitchen.

"Nice, Aaron." Mamori grinned. "You finally confessed your feelings to Archer, how sweet!"

"Shut up Mamori!" Worm said, throwing a discarded towel at her.

"How do you feel about pancakes?" Mamori asked, already flipping a few.

"Sounds and smells great." Worm grinned.

"Do you want help? Or are we still forbidden from the kitchen?" Toad joked.

"You guys didn't blow up from claymores, if that answers your question." Mamori smirked.

"...that's...reassuring." Worm muttered, now glancing around the kitchen for booby traps.

"Don't worry, they're all disarmed...papa made me so no one would get hurt in the middle of the night." Mamori laughed. "Oh, Worm...mind going up to my room and getting my vest and ACR? I wanted to ask Soap to look it over."

"Yeah, no problem." Worm nodded, heading back up.

"Want some help?" Toad asked. "I feel guilty watching you."

"You can get sausages from the freezer...where ever they are." Mamori replied, mixing batter as the pan heated. Toad opened said freezer and started searching.

"What the hell? Is this a magic freezer? How do you find anything in here?" he asked incredulously, moving multiple things. Mamori laughed, pouring batter onto the pan. Worm came back downstairs, tossing the vest onto the counter.

"Wait! Argh, my M9's in there!" she groaned.

"The safety's on at least, right?" Toad asked, his head in the freezer. Mamori's laugh was nervous this time as she picked up the hand gun and clicked the safety on.

"Soap's in the shower now, he said he'd look at it later." Worm said. "But I can look at it if you want. What's up with it?"

"The trigger sticks a bit, and I can't seem to load it smoothly. Then again, it's been a few months since I've used these..." Mamori replied. Toad finally emerged from the freezer, triumphantly holding two packs of sausages. He grabbed a pan himself and put it on the stove, lighting the fire and placing them on.

"I'll fix that. If anything it's just gun powder buildup." Worm said as he inspected the gun.

"Thanks Worm...now move Toad." Mamori pushed him away, flipping a few pancakes.

"I can't help?"

"Not anymore, now go get Adrian and Nikolai. Breakfast'll be ready in a few minutes." Mamori ordered with a grin. "And after, I'm sure you guys would love to shoot off a few rounds?"

"Where?" Worm looked up quickly from the dismantled gun.

"My dad converted that barn outside into a shooting range...but you can still hear the gunshots in town, so we have to use silencers..."

"I don't care! Let's go right now!" Worm sprang up.

"After breakfast, you dumbass." Mamori laughed. "Now hurry up and fix my ACR!"

* * *

**Short, I know...**

**next chapter...is going to be a time skip...**

**they'll be in the states by then...maybe three or so months ahead?  
IDK...**

**I rewrote a few things per some suggestions given, so it'll throw the updates off track...**

**Review please?  
(Seriously, who read the Price chapter...and is this story still remotely interesting?)**


	20. Fire Range

**I know it's been awhile, I know. I have no excuse other than a big research paper and reorganizing the entire thing because I didn't like it halfway through...**

**And I understand this chapters short, I'll add another chapter in a few moments...**

* * *

Since Mamori had mentioned the home shooting range, Worm had jumped to a quick "let's go! Like, right now!" motion, which she battled with a slap of a hot spatula. When MacTavish and Archer heard, they agreed quickly as well, their trigger fingers itching to fire a gun again. Thus, after eating breakfast, the group headed out to the firing range, making sure to retrieve the silencers.

"Do any of the civvies ever catch you guys with this stuff?" Adrian asked, sitting in the corner of the makeshift shooting range. Nikolai sat with him and Mamori, whom were watching Price, MacTavish, Worm, Archer and Toad shooting with their own preferred guns.

"Not really, no. My dad and I made it a rule that we had to use silencers, especially with our new additions to our family. Mainly around my step-sister. She's just a blabber mouth so we have to be careful." Mamori leaned back onto the wall, fingering her newly repaired ACR and checking the ammo.

"Can we not waste our ammo? We'll need it when we get to America." Nikolai warned.

"Stop being a worrywart. We'll have plenty of ammo." Toad frowned, turning around and placing his M21 over his shoulder.

"Say that now, but that'll all be gone with the rate you guys are going." Adrian frowned.

"Psh, please. We have plenty." Mamori scoffed, hitting her fist on a wall and a panel spun, reveling a large cache of ammo and various weapons.

"WHOA! Sweet!" Worm and Toad rushed over.

"Don't take what you can't handle...and they don't have silencers."

"Then what's the point of keeping them?" Price asked, lowering his M21. Mamori shrugged.

"Is that a G36C?" MacTavish asked in disbelief, lowering his M4A1.

"Yep."

"I haven't seen one since...well, last time I saw Gaz alive, really..." MacTavish sighed as he remembered.

"That cocky bastard..." Price shook his head.

"I'm assuming this was from the good old SAS days?" Toad asked. The two captains and Nikolai nodded.

"If memory serves right, he used the SOPMOD configuration." Price thought out loud.

"Yeah...he almost killed me with said gun when I took off the heartbeat sensor." MacTavish chuckled.

"I told you not to. Same thing happened to Snell last time."

"But didn't he end up-"

"Ah, old men reminiscing. Very entertaining." Mamori joked.

"Watch it." Price cautioned.

"Yeah. I'm not old." MacTavish frowned. "Maybe Price..." He joked. Price aimed a well-placed fist on MacTavish's head.

"Well, if you want reminiscing, let's have Soap talk about the first time he met Ghost." Toad grinned. "That was a fun day, huh?"

"Ghost? I want to here about this." Mamori leaned forward to listen. MacTavish frowned for a moment, trying to remember.

"Well, it started almost five and a half years ago..."

* * *

**So, how is it? This chapter was just so I could dive into a chapter where MacTavish meets Ghost...yeah I wanted to write that chapter for a long while...**


	21. Lieutenant Simon Riley?

**I know it's another short chapter, I'm sorry. But add the two chapters I just put it, you get at least 1300 words...**

**that seems like a lot, right?**

* * *

"From here on out, you'll be leading an elite unit under me. The best hand-picked warriors of the world. Welcome to Task Force 141, Captain John MacTavish." Shepherd shook his hand.

"It's an honor sir." MacTavish saluted.

"At ease. MacTavish, allow me to introduce you to your Lieutenant. Riley, in here please." Shepherd called. MacTavish stared at the man who came in. Other than the fatiuges, the one thing that really caught his eyes was the fact he was wearing a skull balaclava and dark red sunglassees to hide his face.

"Captain, meet Lieutenant Simon Riley." Shepherd introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Riley offered his hand, his thick British accent and name ringing a few chords with MacTavish.

"Likewise." MacTavish replied, shaking hands.

"I'll leave you two to get aquainted with each other. The rest of the team arrives at the docks at 1200 hours." Shepherd said.

"Sir!" the two men saluted him as he left. As the door closed, an awkward silence filled the small filing room.

"...so..." Riley said, breaking to silence. What irked MacTavish more than anything was he couldn't read either Riley's expression nor body language by how he held himself. The sunglasses hid his eyes in the dim light. Something popped into MacTavish's head.

"...Simon Riley...weren't yo-"

"The one accused of murdering his whole family? Yes I am." Riley said harshly.

"But that's not the real story, is it?" MacTavish frowned.

"...you think someone else did it?" Riley asked.

"I'm assuming yes, seeing as how there was too much circumstantial evidence." MacTavish said. "But something...I don't think anybody would do that, even with what you had been through before."

"How did you know about that?" Riley asked threateningly.

"General Shepherd gave me files of everyone's backgrounds, to know them a bit before I met them." MacTavish answered calmly, picking up a file with Riley's name on the tag. That calmness was only skin deep. Inside he felt terrified, worse than the year before when he had killed Zakhaev.

"...what makes you believe me?" Riley asked after a few minutes, his voice less harsh.

"I don't think someone like you would attack and kill his own family like that. You seem too nice." MacTavish shrugged.

"...you sure you're alright in the head?" Riley asked.

"I sure hope I am." MacTavish replied jokingly.

"Nice mate." Riley said, his voice hinting of a smirk. "Now...MacTavish...you're the bloke who killed Zakhaev." Riley didn't say it like a question.

"I do have that honor." MacTavish nodded.

"Nice...shame about the rest of the team though." Riley commented.

"...you were part of the SAS?" MacTavish asked, noticing the patch on his arm. Riley nodded.

"I think we'll get aling fine, don't you?" Riley asked.

"Agreed."

"Oh, by the way captain?"

"Hm?"

"Call me Ghost."

* * *

"He always wore that damned balaclava. Scared the shit out of Price first time they met." MacTavish chuckled. Price shuddered, remembering what happened when he was rescued from the Gulag.

"And he WAS like a fuckin' ghost. He could sneak up on anyone and scare the crap out of them...even Captain MacTavish." Toad smirked.

"Great guy, he was." Worm nodded.

"...how did he...?" Mamori asked quietly..

"...same as Roach...damnit I had Shepherd in my crosshairs! I should've shot! They could still be here..." Toad growled.

"I wish I told you not to shoot..." Archer frowned

"Toad, Archer, no one's blaming you. All of the blame's on Shepherd. Unless you were psychic, no one saw it coming." Adrian tried to console him.

"...I...guess..." Toad muttered. MacTavish didn't say anything, knowing exactly how the snipers felt.

"...so, everything leads to Shepherd." Mamori said.

"Of course."

"...there has to be more...there's something we're missing." Mamori muttered.

"Like what?" MacTavish asked.

"I...don't know."

* * *

** I Dunno how chapters will come out after this week...I have Finals and stuff...and I need to start practicing how to drive...**

**Hope you guys like it...oh!**

**I made a one shot series! called Mission files...look it up! The second chapter is about Ghost, if that makes you want to look at it :P**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE LOOK

**I AM SO SORRY**

**I am currently rewriting a few chapters before I continue, because the way I'm changing it changes the story dramatically in a few chapters…**

**Pretty stupid, but I don't like how it's going now…**

**I AM SOOO SORRY AND AN UPDATE FOR THE REDONE CHAPTERS SHOULD BE UP IN A WEEK!**

**...*waits for stuff to be thrown at me***


	23. I AM SORRY

**...you know how I said I was rewriting some of the chapters?**

**That turned into an entire overhaul.**

**SO  
I'm deleting this story and submitting a new one under the same name.**

**I'll delete this story after a week and post up the new one at the same time.**

**I'm sorry about the updating schedule I've had. Life is just not working out the way I want to right now...'specially being a senior.**

**So, yea. One week imma take this story down and put up the other one.**

**I promise it'll be better than the crap I have now that...if I continued writing, there would never be action in it.**

**Trust me, it was up to chapter 30 and the most it's done wa-**

**That's a spoiler. Alright, 'til next time!**

**Mirai M. Mieux**


End file.
